A Royal Affair
by Stacie-Ann Halliwell
Summary: Edward, we must protect them, we've done everything to keep them hidden and safe, I can't loose them Edward not now, I won't loose my children. I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Even if that means keeping them from their destiny. Full sum insid
1. A unreturable gift

_**Summery...**_

_**Edward and Bella are the Prince and Princess of Atlantis, and they had three wonderful children, but when their children's lives were threatened, they left Atlantis and went into hiding. But what happens when the very person they've been hiding from finds them, will the girls ever be safe? "The Princess sequel", do not read if you haven't read that or this will be insanely confusing. Princess DiariesXover CharmedXover and now SupernatualXover.**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Narrator's Point of view (POV).**

In foggy San Fransisco, a town house stood in a small neighborhood, surrounded by trees and roads, mud layered the water covered the ground near the porch covered front door. Thunder cracked against the sky as lightning streaked beside it. Inside it was quiet, a warm red fire blazed softly in the carpeted living room, heating the wooden floors of the small foyer and the tile covered floors of the kitchen. The den door was shut and the sound of soft whispering were heard from the other side, but no words could be made out from the other side of the large wooden door. Up the carpeted stairs led up to four bedrooms, three rooms for the children of the house, one for their parents, and a bathroom for the children to share. In the hallway an old grandfather chimed quietly, counting the time away until the top of the hour finally rung out.

_Ding._

_Ding._

_  
Ding._

Ding.

_Ding._

_Ding._

_  
Ding._

Ding.

_Ding._

_Ding._

_  
Ding._

Ding.

Midnight exactly, a new day was upon them. In the two bedrooms facing each other, the doors were cracked open just a bit, the sound of soft breathing and the sound of the clock was echoing into the room. Inside both rooms, laying in thick sheets and soft pillows, a sister and brother slept.

In the boy's room, his bed sat underneath the window that faced the door. His room was painted a dark blue, the color of the ocean, and he had matching black furniture. He laid in a tangle of dark blue sheets and his long legs stretched out as he snored lightly. In the girl's room, her bed sat facing the closet, underneath beautiful shelves hanging above her bed. Her room was painted a soft lavender and her white furniture painted the picture of a calm and serene scene. She slept peacefully in a bundle of dark purple sheets.

As the moonlight leaked through the closed windows, a bird's call was heard softly, adding to the symphony of the night. As the last chime on the Clock rang through the room a blue glow softly began to illuminate the two rooms. The boy and girl began to slowly rise, hovering above their beds, yet not waking up. They slowly lowered, until they were safely laying on their beds, but the bright blue glow did not cease, or even falter.

The children had just gone through a change, more important than they could ever imagine, and yet, they would not know for a while, for they would not understand. It would be a gift that they couldn't return, even if they wanted to, and all the responsibilities that came with it would be high. The power would be hidden until it became so explosive it could not be hidden. So as the two slept soundly in their beds, the glow that symbolised their power would be overlooked, for now, by everyone except one.

He stood out in the cold, just away from the street lamp on the corner of their yard, watching the girl's window, which happened to face the front, with intense curiosity and a sick sense of joy. He was tall, bulky, and yet very lanky at the same time. His cold dark blue eyes, filled with hate and pain, turned an almost ice blue as they looked upon the window. His black hair short, yet unruly and messy.

But what really stuck out was the fact he was staring at her bedroom window so intensely that nothing had fazed him, and as he stood there, he realised, nothing ever would.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, this was the first chapter of A Royal Affair, the sequel to The Princess! If you've read my writing before you know I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Keep in mind that most of the other chapters will be longer, this was only the first chapter, so it's laying the ground work. **

**Anyway, Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	2. Just a feeling

_Last time..._

_But what really stuck out was the fact he was staring at their bedroom window so intensely, that nothing had fazed him, and as he stood there, he realised, nothing ever would._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Roxanna's POV.**

For me, life's always been a little hectic, I've always had this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was off. And lately that feeling had gotten so much stronger. As I opened my eyes I was met with darkness, and glancing at the clock on the table by my bed I realised I still had four hours before the sun would even be up. My eyes settled on the window that I was currently facing with a sigh as I realised that it was cracked open. Lightning cracked across the sky, lighting my bedroom. Thunder cracked not more than two minutes later, shaking our small house. I sighed and sat up in bed, setting my feet on the carpet floor before pulling myself out of my warm bed.

I quietly walked over to the window and pulled it shut, ignoring the gut feeling that I was being watched before I slowly walked out of my room and into the warm hallway. I glanced into the room across from mine to see my brother David, my twin brother, was currently sleeping soundly in his bed, snoring away. An atomic bomb could go off in there and he would sleep soundly through it. He had short, a few inches above the shoulders, bronze hair and big brown eyes. Although David was the biggest geek I've ever met, he also had one amazing, football player build but that was probably because he was on the soccer team at San Fransisco high school. I sighed and quickly walked down the hallway.

I looked down, softly laughing as I realised I was only wearing a light pink tank top and pink boy shorts. My shoulder length brown hair was messed up and wavy and my bangs hung in front of my big brown eyes. I glanced towards our 13 year old little sister Alison's bedroom, peaking into it with a half smile. She laid sleeping in a jumble of stuffed animals, hugging onto one of them for dear life.

Smiling softly I made my way down the staircase and into our kitchen. My mom had painted it soft baby blue with white marble counter tops, a high-tech stove, sink and fridge sat still in the kitchen. I looked towards the wooden table noticing my dad at the lap top typing away.

"Daddy?" I asked with a soft, tiered voice.

He looked up, a bit surprised that I was even up, I guess whatever he was working on, he was very into it.

"Hey Roxy, what are you doing up?" He asked, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall.

"The storm woke me up, I came down to get some water, what are you doing?" I asked, walking towards the cupboards.

"Just doing some work." He said, shutting the laptop.

I gave him a soft smile before walking over to him.

"Hey daddy?" I asked softly, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Yes?" He asked looking into my eyes.

For it being four A.M. he was, oddly, totally awake.

"Have you ever felt this feeling, one you can't shake?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." He said. "Why?"

I looked at him, sighing. I was crazy.

"Never mind. I'm going up to bed." I whispered with a smile.

He smiled at me, kissing my forehead before I walked into the foyer. I stopped when I felt eyes on me and turned around realising I was standing in front of the window. I glanced out, searching, but found nothing, something just wasn't right, it felt like someone was here, watching waiting, standing in the sideline waiting to strike. I guess I was going crazy, either that or I was just exhausted, but that didn't mean I wasn't worried. I sighed and walked up the stairs to my bedroom, ignoring that little feeling in my heart before climbing into my bed once more and laying down to fall asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hours later.....**

As David and I got out of our black convertible Audi TT, the warm, foggy air swept my hair around me and nipped at my sweat shirt. I glanced over at David, who was climbing out of the drivers seat. He had his messy, and he was wearing a red shirt on and black sweatpants that had the soccer team logo stitched into the side of his left leg. I had my hair down and I had on light blue sweatpants with 'Angle' stitched in the butt with white letters, a matching light blue zip up sweat shirt and a light blue tank tops. David and I acted so unalike, but really we were very close, and very similar, it was just easier to act like we had nothing in common. David was grabbing his black laptop bag from the seat and moving a strand of hair out of his eyes while he smiled at me, I smiled back and pulled out my small messenger bag before putting on some pink, strawberry lip gloss.

"I can't believe today is our sixteenth birthday!" David said with a smile as we began to walk up the stone steps of San Fransisco high school.

"I know, it feels so strange." I said, pushing the metal doors open so we could walk in.

"So do you still want to get your belly button pierced?" David asked as we made our way through the bland hallways.

They were painted yellow when the school had first opened, with matching blue lockers for our school colors, but after all these years the colors had faded and the wooden doors had become shades lighter. Everything had lost its shine and the once new technology was long past for update.

"Are you kidding? I'd love that but dad would flip. The one time I brought it up, he said there was no way he was letting his 'baby girl defile her body' if he had any say in it."

David laughed at that as we walked towards our lockers.

"I say go for it, you only get to live once, I just hope he doesn't have a stroke when he finds out." David said.

We knew he wouldn't. He looked so young, along with mom, he looked like he was eighteen rather than thirty one, we had always found that odd, but we figured maybe it was his parents' genes or something. You see we had never met our grandparents, we know their names, Esme and Carlisle, they had apparently died when we were young, and we know we had two aunts and two uncles, but we hadn't met them either, something about Uncle Jasper being in the military and Uncle Emmett was taking over Grandpa's business somewhere in Italy, and our Aunts were with their husbands, helping them when they could, so we never did meet them, so we never knew much about dad's side.

But we know about mom's side, she just has her parents, her step father had died in a car accident years ago, and she never had any siblings. First there's grandpa Charlie, he lives in the rainy state of Forks, Washington, we see him for our birthdays and for Christmas, so we'd be seeing him soon. Then, there was Grandma Renee, she lived in Florida, but we barley saw her.

I smiled at David as he talked before I turned and saw this boy, who was maybe sixteen years old. He was tall and had long dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He had on blue jeans that were torn around the knee and a black tee-shirt lay under a black jacket. He was walking alone, his head down as he read off a piece of paper, maybe his schedule.

"Roxy? Roxanna?"

I turned and looked at David, blushing slightly.

"Sorry David, what were you saying?" I asked.

He glanced back at the boy and glared at him, turning on his killer, 'absolutely not' glare. David was always way to protective if you ask me.

"No way, he's the new kid, and I heard he's only staying here for like a month, why get involved?" He asked, looking forward at him.

"I wasn't going to 'get involved' I was only looking. Now back on topic."

"Whatever, but I still say don't do it." He said before he went on with whatever he was talking about.

I glanced back at the boy one more time before I shut my locker and followed David down the hallway.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! ****Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	3. Meeting Pretty boy and his brother

_Last time..._

_  
I glanced back at the boy one more time before I shut my locker and followed Ali down the hallway._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Roxanna's POV.**

I looked out the window from my desk in chemistry. I watched as the leaves swept across the grass as waves of wind hit the window. I was faintly aware of Ms. Park blabbing on about how amazing photosynthesis was and how no matter what if we didn't have photosynthesis we would all fall over and die. It was rather annoying, this teacher of mine because I didn't think she could teach at all. I mean, all she did was get some slides off of the Internet and read off them, thinking she was the greatest teacher in the world. It was so boring. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket and glanced up at Ms. Park to make sure she was still lost in her lecture before pulling it out and flipping it open.

**Oh Roxy, I meant to tell you that I am going to be a bit late to lunch. **

I glanced up at Ms. Park before I began texting.

_And you couldn't wait until I got out of science? What are you doing anyway? You're in history!_

**Ya well I already am an expert on the civil war. Anyway, I have to tell you something about pretty boy.**

I gulped, I knew he was going to do something stupid, I knew he would.

_Ya and why do I care? _

He ignored me and went on with his information, I swear that boy could work for the CIA.

**His name is Sam Winchester, he's our age, he moved here with his older brother, who's a senor, and his father. **

_So what? Why are you telling me this?_

**Because his older brother, Dean, is going to try out for the soccer team and he seems like a nice guy, and I invited them to sit with us at lunch. **

He did what?!

_David!_

**Roxanna!**

I sighed before it vibrated again.

**What's the big idea? You don't like him, do you? Because if you do, then I have to kill him. **

_No! I don't thank you very much! _

**So what's the big idea?**

_Nothing, I guess I'll see them at lunch._

**Okay! Bye! **

_Bye._

**Love you little sis! **

I glared and snapped the phone shut. This was going to be a long day.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Lunch...**

As the bell rang from Pre-calculus, I groaned, picking up my notebook and book before shoving them into my bag. I started to stand up when I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and gasped, Mr. McCarty, my math teacher was watching me.

"Oh, Mr. McCarty! I didn't see you there." I said with a smile.

"I noticed. Are you okay Roxanna?" He asked, his deep voice calm, yet there was a tint of worry behind them.

I starred at his large form as it hovered close to me.

"I'm fine." I promised, looking into his golden eyes.

"You look, tiered, have you been getting enough sleep?" He asked, sitting on one of the wooden desks near me.

He was a new teacher, fresh from college. He had moved into our district with his wife at the beginning of the school year, but if anything, he looked like he would belong _in_ one of these classes, instead of _in front of_ one of them. He had curly brown hair and golden eyes, with a large, bulky frame. He dressed very sensibly, although I had a strange feeling it was because of his wife.

"I've gotten enough." I said with a smile.

He looked over me, but not in an uncomfortable way, just like...like a brother or even an uncle would do.

"Well, I guess I should let you go, I'm sure your hungry." He said with a small smile.

I nodded softly, smiling at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I promised.

He nodded before I left the room and walked down the hallway, straight to the cafeteria. As I walked in I tightened my sweat shirt, feeling the cold air assault me as I stepped in. I quickly sat down at a table and set my bag down, before I watched as David sat down, followed by whom I assumed was Dean with Sam in tow. David handed me my lunch before the boys sat down.

"So how do you like San Fransisco?" I asked, glancing at the two of them.

Dean looked different from Sam, he was shorter, which I'm sure he loved, and had short brown hair and dark brown eyes, his clothes were just like Sam's although he wore a jean jacket on top of a white tee.

"It's okay, the weather sucks though." Dean answered, digging into his pizza.

I looked at David with a smile.

"Unfortunately, we get a lot of fog, and a lot of rain, but that just makes it more fun to play soccer." David answered with a smile.

Dean nodded before I glanced at Sam, he seemed to be the more quiet child, and with the way he was eating his food, more mannered.

"So what does your dad do?" I asked, picking up my fork to eat my salad.

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance before Dean spoke up.

"He's a cop, he goes undercover a lot, and we move around a lot." Dean answered.

It seemed a bit rehearsed to me, but whatever right? I knew I was crazy. I glanced at Sam in curiosity, realizing he hadn't talked very much.

"So what about you Sam, how do you like San Fransisco?" I asked taking a bite of my food.

He looked up with a small smile.

"It's okay I guess." Sam said, looking down at his food.

I glanced at David, glaring back as I saw him glaring at me, dude I had just asked him if he liked San Fransisco. I sighed and looked down at my food, sometimes having a twin is terrible.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! ****Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**By the way- HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	4. The Book

_Last time...._

_I sighed and looked down at my food, sometimes having a twin is terrible._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**David's POV**

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the window, like it was trying to bring down the house. Thunder struck, making the house shake and vibrate, it seemed like the rain was trying to keep me from sleeping. I groaned before turning to look at my alarm clock. Eleven Forty five. I groaned and stood up, letting my feet touch the cold floor. Pulling myself out of bed, I checked on Roxy, who was absently sleeping soundly across the hall. I rolled my eyes before I quietly made my way towards the bathroom.

As I made my way back to my bedroom, I glanced in Ali's room, making sure she was okay, like usual. I sighed and then walked towards my bedroom door when I heard a creaking. I turned and towards the staircase, trying to see if someone was awake, maybe dad since he seemed like he never slept. But no one was there. I sighed and turned towards my door again when I heard the creaking again. Turning, I walked towards the stairs before carefully walking down the stairs. Glancing into the living room, no one was there. I sighed turning to the stairs when I heard a creak as the den door opened.

Lightning cracked across the sky as the thunder smacked against the house. I looked around before walking towards the den. I pushed the door open, searching the inside for whom ever had opened the door, but looking around, I found no one in the office. I was about to shut the door when a bright blue light shone in through the window. I guess it was reflecting off the moon, or a street lamp. I turned to follow the light when I noticed it had landed on an old wooden trunk, hidden in between one of the many bookcases and the wall. I turned, walking towards it to see why the light had shone on it. I faintly realised how crazy all this was, but...I was curious. As I had expected, the trunk was locked, and I didn't have the key.

With a sigh I stood up and started to walk from the room when I heard a thump. I turned around, looking at the chest with a gasp as I realised it was open, it's lid against the painted red wall. I walked towards it, peaking into the chest. Inside it was lined in red velvet and very few things stood inside. I picked up a black velvet box. I opened the lid and peaked into it. A silver cross sat with two gems on the end of the cross hands, one ruby, the other sapphire, sparkled up at me. I fingered it absent mindfully, before noticing something was inscribed on the back.

_To my darling grandson David, may this help you find the strength you need to fight this fight._

It was mine? What in the world? I picked up one of the other two black boxes, flipping the first one open. Inside sat a beautiful silver necklace of three circles or ovals, whatever, intertwined with a circle around it, in each of the three ovals, a different gem sat, one sapphire, one ruby, and one amethyst, then, where the ovals all met sat a diamond. I turned it around, reading the inscription.

_Darling Roxanna, know your family will always be with you, even in times when you feel alone, just remember we're here._

Setting that down I picked up the last box and flipped it open, staring at a beautiful sun, each of the sun rays had a sapphire gem sitting on the end and a diamond sat in the middle of the sun. I flipped it over, already knowing who it was too.

_Baby Alison, may this give you the light when the darkness seems to conquer. We will always love you._

Baby Alison? Ali was ten...Why in the world would it say baby? Were we suppose to get these when we were younger? I put the velvet box down and looked back into the chest, and picked up a small dagger that was sitting in the box, it was silver with a gold handle with Roxy's necklace design carved into the handle. I set it down before pulling out a small amethyst crystal tied to a string before noticing a big book sitting at the bottom. I picked up the book, brushing a bit of dust off the cover. It was a green cover with the same design that Roxy had for a necklace, three ovals intertwined with one circle. Opening to the first page I read it out loud, as thunder smacked again.

"The Book of Shadows?"

Flipping to the next page I began reading.

"Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
The great work of magic is sought

In this night and in this hour  
I call upon the ancient power  
Bring your powers to we siblings three  
We want the power  
Give us the power."

Power? What in the world did that mean? I sighed, it was probably just a stupid book. Maybe an old heir loom, and the necklaces were probably Christmas gifts. I sighed and put the stuff back in the chest before closing it and walking back up to my room, I should have just gone back to bed in the first place.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! ****Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Hey guys! I wanted to tell you it may take a bit longer to update than usual, I have exams this week, and I have to study and get good grades on them. So I'll do my best to update as soon as I can! **

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	5. What the hell just happened

_Last time..._

_I sighed and put the stuff back in the chest before closing it and walking back up to my room, I should have just gone back to bed in the first place._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Roxy's POV**

It was Saturday morning, thank God! I walked out of my room in a pair of loose pink sweat paints and a pink spaghetti strap tank top. The rain had cleared away and now the sun was blazing as I stepped out onto the porch to run and grab the paper. The cement pathway was hot underneath my bare feet and I could already tell it was going to be a hot day. I smiled, breathing in the fresh air before I began walking out to the driveway. My mind was preoccupied with David though, this morning he had been so quiet, he was doing something on his laptop inside, but wouldn't tell me what, something about me thinking he was crazy. It was just weired. As I was about to grab the paper something slammed into me at alarming force, knocking me to the ground.

I gasped in pain as my elbow connected with the concrete. I was being crushed before I felt the wait quickly get off me. I looked up and saw Sam standing over me.

"Roxy? Are you okay?! Roxy! I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that!" Sam promised, trying to help me to my feet.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" I whispered, my voice was weak and shaky.

"I live down the street," He explained, helping me sit up. "I was just taking a morning jog and I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

He still looked like he felt he was guilty.

"Roxy? Are you okay?" Ali's voice drifted from the porch.

"Ya, I'm fine." I promised as I felt her arms wrap around me.

"What the hell happened?" She demanded.

"Ali, if dad hears that language, you're dead." I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes and helped me up.

"I really am sorry." Sam said.

"Don't worry about it." I whispered.

I looked at Alison telling her to go up to the porch with my eyes. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the house.

"Hey um... Roxy?" Sam whispered.

I turned and took in his blushing cheeks.

"Ya?"

"Um... I was wondering...Would you...um...well...never mind." He whispered.

"Oh..." I said a little disappointed, even though I didn't understand why. "Well, I guess I'll see you later?"

He nodded and began jogging away as I watched him leave.

"That was what I walked away for you to do? Is he your boyfriend?" Ali said, appearing by my side.

"Oh shut it." I grumbled, walking towards the door.

"Ooh! Are you blushing?" Ali asked with a smile.

"Nope, now what do you want?" I said, I loved her dearly, but I swear, she needs to get off that topic before I kill her.

"So what are you doing today?" Ali asked, catching up easily.

"You mean despite sleeping and dance practice?" I asked with a smile.

Ali smiled at me as we walked up the stairs. Her long once red, but now light brown, with a red tint to it, was tied into a neat ponytail and showing off her beautiful green eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a black tank top that said 'cutie pie' on the front.

We walked up the concrete stairs opening the front door and walking in. David was sitting in the living room, his feet up on the footrest as he lounged in the lazy boy chair and the fire in the fireplace kept the room nice and warm. His fingers were absently typing the silver keys. He hadn't changed out of his PJ's, a pair of gray sweat pants and no shirt, showing off his muscles, or the muscles he wanted everyone to _think_ he had.

"Hey David!" I said with a smile.

He smiled slightly, only looking up for a second before looking back down.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curiosity laced through my voice.

"Nothing." He whispered, shutting the computer.

I sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

"What is up with David?" Ali asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea." I said, taking a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water.

"He's just not acting like his usual self." Ali said, sitting at the kitchen counter.

I nodded in agreement as mom walked into the room.

"Hey mom, where is daddy?" I asked, looking at her.

"He's around here somewhere." She said quickly, shutting one of the blinds.

I shrugged, she was always like this on sunny days, she always seemed so nervous, like if the sun would touch her she would die. But whatever right? I sighed and watched as she grabbed a granola bar and walked from the kitchen.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." Ali said as she picked up an apple and walked out of the kitchen.

With a nod I turned around, not expecting my glass to be that close to the edge. My elbow hit it, causing it to tumble forward. Gasping, I threw my hands out to catch it before it hit the ground when it just stopped. The glass just...Froze...mid air. I opened my mouth to speak but no words would come out. I gasped as the glass suddenly unfroze and crashed to the floor with a bang, shattering into dozens of pieces. I starred at the mess on the floor, my eyes wide.

"Roxy? Are you okay?" David called. "Roxy?"

My voice finally came back but it was shaky and unsteady.

"Ya, I'm fine, I just...Knocked my glass over."

I stared at the mess with confusion before I bent down to clean up the mess, the whole time thinking the same thing over and over again. _What the hell just happened?_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! ****Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	6. Research

_Last time..._

_What the hell just happened?_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**David's POV**

I heard the front door open before I heard Roxy's voice. I decided just to smile since I hadn't really heard what she had said before I looked back down at the computer screen. I had been researching all morning, trying to figure out what the heck the Book of Shadows was, or if it was real. I know it sounds strange, but I swear that it was not normal the way I had found it. I wanted to know why the necklaces were in there, and why the dagger was so fancy, I wanted answers. I read the page as quickly as I could, not waiting to have to wait any longer, I had already gone to more than one bogus site and I didn't want to hit another. I read the page quickly before I stopped.

_The __**Book of Shadows**__ is the name used for a book that contains magical and religious texts in the __religion of Wicca and certain other pagan witchcraft__ traditions. Typically, a Book of Shadows contains the __core rituals,__ magical practices, ethics and philosophy of Wicca within it.  
_

I sighed and clicked on another site, pulling up witches.

_Witches, the evil men and women that the devil used to do his bidding..._

Men and women? I thought only women were witches, and I don't mean even without the powers. Were witches evil? I mean, I had heard it ya know, every movie I saw, but... I guess I just hoped that...Well whatever right? I mean it's not like I'm a witch or anything. I clicked on the next site, opening the page.

_Historians of European witchcraft have found the anthropological definition difficult to apply to European and British witchcraft, which doesn't match African models. The presence or absence of magical techniques seems to have been of little concern to those participating in witch trials, and some of the accused really had attempted to cause harm by mere ill-wishing._

Ya, well if I want to learn more about the history of suspected "witches" I'll look up the witch trials.

_There are two types of witches, good and bad. A good witch will use his or her powers to help the innocent, but a bad witch, or warlock if it is a male, will only seek one goal, to steal the powers of good witches and kill innocents. There are many types of evil in the world, first there are the bad witches or warlocks, then there are demons, who are more dangerous then..._

That was it, I knew right then that I needed to see the book, and I was going to see it. I looked up as I heard a crash in the kitchen, kind of like a glass braking.

"Roxy? You okay?" I called, only receiving silence for a few seconds. "Roxy?"

"Ya, I'm fine, I just...Knocked my glass over." Her voice sounded shaky and confused.

I glanced towards the door, I wondered why that was so scary, or even confusing. I sighed and turned back to the computer and going back to my earlier thought, positive that I needed to see the **Book of Shadows **again.

**Later on, about five o'clock.**

I sat in my bed, flipping through the pages of _**Great Expectations**_ for my English lit class. I understand they want you to know and understand the "great works" of the past, but come on, **_The Raven_** by Edger Allen Poe is a classic that is worth reading, even Homer's _**Odyssey**_ is a classic. I mean Charles Dickens is a good writer, but he really dropped the ball on _**Great Expectations**_. I heard my bedroom door open and glanced up to see my dad standing there, his golden eyes looking into my Chocolate brown ones.

"David?" He asked, peeking in so he could see a bit better.

"Yep."

"Your mother and I are going to the doctor's charity benefit, and your sister is at a sleep over with her friends. We should be back late, oh and there is money on the counter for pizza. If you need anything call one of our cell phones. I love you." He said with a smile.

"Love you too dad." I said with a smile as he shut the door quietly.

I glanced out my window and noticed how it was raining, again. I sighed and got up, walking over to Roxy's room. She was sitting at her desk, currently typing away on her laptop, probably writing another story, I swear sometimes she is just odd, I mean she writes stories? How much of a teacher's pet is that?

"Roxy! I've got an idea." I said with a smirk as I set the dreadful book down.

"I'm sorry David, that must hurt." She said.

"What?" I asked, confused now.

"I mean you never use anything that's up there so when you do it must hurt."

"Oh shut it." I growled. "Anyway, I say we go to the mall."

"Um...Okay..." Roxy said slowly, not quiet catching onto my scheme, and she says I'm slow.

"You wanted to get your belly button pierced, and I thought I'd help you, seeing how you won't do it on your own."

"But David, dad will _kill_ us." She said, looking at me.

"Oh Roxanna, you must learn that you can't please everyone, besides, rules are meant to be broken." I said, smiling at her.

"Are you sure?" Roxy asked.

"Yep. Besides, I talked to mom about it." I said with a grin.

"And what did she say?"

"Talk to your father, but after I pestered her enough, she finally agreed and said that as long as we go to someplace that is sterile, and don't tell dad 'till after it's done, she'd have our back." I said with a smirk.

"Wow, you work fast. But why do you want me to get my belly button pierced so bad?" Roxy asked with a smile.

"I want to give it to you as a birthday gift, and I know you really want it." I said with a smile.

"Aw! Thanks David." She whispered, hugging me.

I grinned and hugged her tightly, I loved her so much, I was so happy to see her smile like this, lately she had been so...I don't know, off, like she was struggling to battle something, like a feeling or what not.

"Okay so grab your coat." I said, letting go of her.

She nodded, closing her laptop.

"I'm so excited, but won't this hurt?" Roxy asked.

"Probably a little, but it's not like you're going to kill yourself. It will be fine." I said with a smile.

She nodded and we headed out of our room, it would be nice just to hang out again. I sighed happily before I followed my sister into the night, all thoughts of _**The Book of Shadows**_ out of my mind.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! ****Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	7. Showing Roxy

**HEY GUYS! I just wanted y'all to know that at the bottom of this chapter is an important AN. Please Read it!  
Thanks so much! -Stacie-Ann**

_Last time time..._

_I sighed happily before I followed my sister into the night, all thoughts of __**The Book of Shadows **__out of my mind._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**David's POV**

Roxy and I laughed as we walked out of the piercing shop on twenty three. She had gotten her belly button pierced in no time, even though she hated to admit that it still stung, and was currently trying to tell me how stupid I was in the shop.

"I mean seriously David? What kind of a pick up line is 'hey, if I had arranged the alphabet I would put U and I together.' Priceless!" Roxy said, her hands gripping the Starbucks coffee cup.

"Hey! I didn't have a lot of time to prepare that chick was hot!" I said with a smirk.

"She was also twice your age." Roxy said with a laugh.

The cold air swirled around us, knocking the steam around, as we walked towards the alley that would get us to our car faster. The moon was up, lighting our way with a beautiful blue glow and letting us see were to go. I watched as Roxy closed her coat, trying to keep the warmth in. The hallway was cold and damp from last night's rainstorm. Puddles and mud covered the brick street that only aloud one or two people to really walk through it.

"Hey sugar."

Roxy and I turned around and looked at two guys who stood behind us. Roxy glanced at me, nervousness written on her face.

"Back off dude." I said, glaring.

"Did we see you two coming out of the piercing store?" The taller one asked.

He had dirty brown hair that was greased back and he had on leather black pants and a white muscle shirt underneath a matching leather jacket. His green eyes remained cloudy, like he had been drinking. His friend had messy black hair with ice blue eyes and he had on blue jeans and a black jacket that was zipped up.

I quickly turned to Roxy, grabbing her hand and turning us around so we could walk the other way, but a man stood at the end of the tunnel, grinning at us, his brown eyes glared at me. I gasped as I felt arms around my shoulders, pushing me away from Roxy, who screamed in shock as she was pushed against the wall.

"So is this your girlfriend? She's pretty hot, don't know why she'd hang out with you. Kind of hot that she has a piercing, right Jay?" The one holding on to my shoulders said, his breath reeking of alcohol as he pulled out a pocket knife and placed it against my cheek.

"Definitely, I say we look for it, what do you say Luke?"

I gasped trying to push him away, only succeeding in letting the knife cut my cheek. Roxy screamed, her voice shaking.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed, trying to hit him, but he caught my fist, laughing at my attempt.

They laughed before Luke grinned from ear to ear.

"Why not? We just want to have a little fun, right Jay?" Luke said.

"Oh ya, don't you agree John?" Jay answered.

That's when I realised that the other man had gone to join Jay with Roxy. There was no way I was going to let them hurt her. I would rather die than let them touch my sister. I heard a gasp and I realised I had closed my eyes. When I opened them Luke was laying unconscious on the brick road. Had I done that? It didn't matter as I looked up into the freaked out eyes of Jay and John.

"What the hell are you?" Jay whispered.

Roxy gasped as John twisted her arm a little. I glared and watched as John was thrown across the alley. Jay gasped and ran the other way, tripping on the way and flying to the floor, his head knocking on the dumpster as he went down. I rushed to Roxy, helping her up.

"What was that?!" Roxy gasped, her voice shaking in shock.

"I don't know but, I have an idea. Come on." I whispered, before grabbing her hand and running us to our car, it was time to consult the Book of Shadows.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"David what are we doing?" Roxy said as I pushed open the office door.

"I want to show you something, come on." I said, pulling her in the room.

Roxy took the room in, almost studding it, as I rushed towards the chest. I quickly pulled out the Book of Shadows and looked at Roxy.

"How did you even get in here?" Roxy asked, knowing that the door was almost always locked.

"Something wanted me to find this book Roxy, it opened the door for me, and unlocked this trunk."

"But David that doesn't make any sense." Roxy whispered.

"I know, but neither does what happened in the alley. You and I both know that something should have gone down tonight, but because of some invisible force, it was prevented." I said, opening the book.

I passed the spell I had read out loud and quickly read some of the next page.

"I read this spell, I didn't mean to, but I didn't think anything would happen, now I'm not so sure." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Roxy asked, her tone careful, kind of like she was afraid to believe it.

"According to this book our great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great Grandmother was a witch, her name was Melinda Warren, and she was burned at the stake in the witch trials. She had three powers, Telekinesis, premonitions, and the ability to stop time. She vowed that one day three sister's would come and they would be the most powerful witches that the world has ever seen..."

"And what about it? It's not like we are three sisters, in case you haven't noticed, you're a dude." Roxy asked, interrupting me.

"Thanks for the anatomy lesson sis, I know that we aren't those sisters, you see they already came..." I whispered flipping through the pages 'till I stopped on one and read it.

"Well then how do you know that this spell affected us?" Roxy whispered.

"Because the three sisters wrote many entries, but one sticks out. It tells of the granddaughter of one of the Charmed having three kids, one set of twins, a girl and boy, the first and only set of twins in the Charmed line. The children are supposed to have the three powers, but also have others, more powerful powers, and they are supposed to use them to save the world." I whispered, looking up at Roxy.

"You don't think we're them do you? I mean for all we know this is just a joke book, and you could be reading too much into it." Roxy said sitting down on the floor next to me.

"That's what I thought, but everything makes sense, I used telekinesis back there, and you know it." I whispered, looking her in the eyes.

"And I don't think I'm the only one who has seen something unexplainable today."

She froze, her eyes glued to the book.

"Come on Roxy, talk to me." I whispered.

Sighing, and not taking her eyes off the book, she answered, "This morning when I knocked my glass over, I expected it to crash to the floor, and it did, but not until it stopped mid-air and hung there for a few seconds."

I smiled at her. "Roxy, that means you can stop time, don't you see, we are those twins, the children of a Charmed Ones grandchild. And if you were able to stop time, and I used telekinesis, then that means Ali will have premonitions, if she hasn't already."

"This is crazy! If this is true, why haven't mom and dad told us about this? And seriously, we know Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee, they are the blandest people I'll ever meet." Roxy said.

I looked at her, glancing in the chest again before pulling the dagger out.

"I think they are trying to protect us from something." I whispered, holding up the knife.

"Then the question is, what?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! ****Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**AN-**

**Okay so here is the deal, I don't know how many of you all have read A Path Not Taken, but it is one of my stories, There is a poll out right now, if you have read it that I'd like you to go through, it won't take long. And I started another story, just to keep me busy, and the summery is below. It's called A Second Chance and it has already been posted. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading my AN, I thought I should put it after the chapter so that it didn't drive you guys crazy! C: **

**Summery for A Second Chance-**

_Okay so how does this work? What sins must I confess? Well, I guess I should give up the major ones huh? Well father, I have sinned, a lot, I've broke almost every commandment, especially the thou shalt not murder, lie, and cheat. But I've never been married, so I've never cheated on my wife, that's good, right? But I do have a daughter, she's only three, and yet she is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, actually she is the most powerful being in the universe, oh and did I tell you? I'm a Vampire. No I'm not crazy, all though on some days it feels like I am going down that path, to bad you can never tell huh? So, is that all? Am I done?....I'm going to hell, aren't I? Twilight and Charmed Xover._

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	8. Midnight thoughts

_Last time..._

_"I think they are trying to protect us from something." I whispered._

_  
"Then the question is what?"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Roxy's POV**

I lay in my bed, thinking of all that happened tonight, my fingers were playing with the beautiful knife as David slept peacefully in his bedroom. The night was quiet, not a sound rang through the night. The rain had stopped, and the clouds had faded, letting the moon shine through the window. I glanced at the clock on my night stand, staring at the blaring red numbers. _2:30_. In a way, I couldn't believe that mom and dad weren't home by now, I mean I knew that they liked the night more than the day, but, 2:30 is a bit extreme. I mean they do need sleep. I sighed and put the knife on my nightstand and walked down the stairs. I opened the office door and walked towards the old trunk. I still didn't understand that, if we're witches, why mom and dad never told us. I glanced in the trunk, pulling the book that David had showed me earlier out. Flipping it open, I skipped the page that David had read that started this mess, and turned to the page with the history on it.

_The beginning of the Halliwell destiny, Melinda Warren. Born on October 31st, 1670, Melinda died due to the Salem witch trials, she started the line by vowing that each generation, the Halliwell women would get stronger and stronger, cultivating the arrival of three sisters. The Charmed Ones. These sisters would be the most powerful pure witches the world has ever seen, and would save the innocents from demons and warlocks. Melinda practiced three powers, powers that each of the Halliwell sisters will have, Telekinesis, the ability to move things with your mind, Clairvoyance, or premonitions, is the psychic ability or power to see objects, and visions, or to gain information regardless of its distance, and then there is Particle Manipulation, or freezing time. Her powers were not very strong, but we do know that any power will continue to grow more powerful as a witch gets more control over it..._

I sighed and flipped to the back of the book were Ali had read the info on the Charmed ones.

_As the Charmed Ones, we feel that it is our duty to educate whoever this book is given to, which will be our children's children, for this book gets passed down every generation. As you may know, there are three of us, the oldest was our sister Prudence Halliwell, or Prue, who had the gift of telekinesis, her powers grew until she gained Astral Projection, which is the ability to leave her body for a short time and use her powers, unfortunately she was killed by a demon named Shax. But that led us to our youngest sister Paige Mathews, and thus the Power of Three was reborn. Paige was never supposed to be born, but she was a child of our mother, Patty, and her whitelighter's, Sam, love. Making Paige half white lighter, and half witch. Paige has a type of telekinesis mixed with a whitelighter's ability to Orb, or teliport. Then, there is Phoebe, she was the youngest before we discovered Paige. Phoebe has the ability of premonitions, and it grew to the ability of Empathy or sensing other people's emotions, and the ability to hover above the ground. And then there is Piper. She has the ability of freezing time, which expanded to the ability to blow objects, and demons up. But the real story is the fact that each of them have children, but one of the next generation will have a set of twins._

_These twins will be very powerful, they will have large hearts and save more innocents than anyone could dream, but they will be in danger. They must be protected, watched over, and they must know how to use their powers. If not, grave things could happen. These children are the hope of the world, and their powers must not be ignored, if they are, then no one will survive._

I starred at the paper, confused. Danger? Seriously? To me, this doesn't seem real. It seems like a fairytale, with an unhappy ending coming our way. I groaned and flipped through the pages, just looking at some of the pictures some of the demons looked really scary, others didn't look so bad. I placed the book back in the trunk carefully, not noticing the slip of paper at the bottom of the trunk before closing it and heading up stairs to lay down again, maybe I would be able to get some sleep before tomorrow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

I groaned as I felt the bed move with a huge weight.

"Roxy! Wakey wakey!"

"David I'll kill you with your tooth brush." I hissed, putting my pillow over my face.

"Oh come on! Roxy up and atom! It's a new day!"

I felt him get off the bed then shut the door of my bedroom.

"Please tell me you are out of here." I mumbled.

"No such luck, now have you been thinking about the book?" He asked, sitting on my bed.

I sighed and moved my pillow so I could look at him.

"David, if all this happened, fine, I'll deal with it, but how are we supposed to talk to Ali about it? Will she even understand it?" I whispered.

He sighed, picking up the knife from my nightstand, his fingers grazing over the silver with care.

"And that is another thing, if mom and dad tried to keep this from us, then it was for a reason, what if someone is after us?" I added.

"If someone is after us, we need to be able to fight them, and if we have powers we'll be able to. Besides, something led me there, which means it was destiny for us to find it. We can't go back now Roxy, even if we wanted to, you and I both saw our powers, there is no going back from here." He whispered.

I nodded and looked back up at him.

"Alright then, we need to tell Ali. If this is our destiny, we need to embrace it."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! ****Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	9. Talking to Ali

_Last time..._

_"Alright then, we need to tell Ali. If this is our destiny, we need to embrace it."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Roxy's POV**

David and I walked out of my room, wearing in his gray sweat pants, and me in a light pink spaghetti strap tank top and matching pink short shorts. We made our way over to Ali's room, making sure that mom and dad we're busy so they couldn't hear us as we went. We knew that they'd find out sooner or later, but we wanted to know that Ali knew what was going on before then. Ali was sitting on her bed, her legs up in the air as she flipped through a magazine.

"Hey Ali? Can we talk to you?" David asked.

"Uh oh. That never starts well. Whatever it is, I didn't do it." Ali said as I jumped on her bed, pulling my legs so that my knees were bent but not under me and I was leaning on one of my arms.

"Ali, David started something..." I started before he cut in.

"Hey! Don't blame it on me! It is destiny!" He growled.

"Whatever, anyway...He kind of found this old book in the office..."

"Hang on, the office?" Ali said, looking at David with confusion. "How the hell did you get in there?"

"I'm telling you Ali, you'll be toast." I whispered, earning one of her famous eye rolls.

"The door opened for me, letting me in, and that's when I found the chest, sitting there in a spot of moonlight. Inside was a book. The Book of Shadows. It was a book of witchcraft."

"Witchcraft? Okay where is this going?" Ali asked, her eyes showing the confusion she felt.

I looked at David before taking a deep breath.

"Ali we think we're witches, and you're one too." I whispered.

She starred at us for a few seconds before laughing.

"That's funny! You do realize that Halloween isn't for a while right? Neither is April fools day for that matter."

"Ali we're serious, last night, Roxy and I went out, well we were walking through an alley and we were cornered by three men." I whispered.

"What? Are you two okay? Roxy?" She said, quickly looking toward me, since when did I become the weak little girl?

"I'm fine, David saved me." I whispered.

"What?" Ali whispered.

"I flung them off her, with my mind. I used the power telekinesis." David said. "And yesterday Roxy froze a glass mid air, she froze time."

"Prove it." Ali said, crossing her arms.

David and I looked at each other.

"That's just it. We don't know how." David said.

"But that doesn't matter at the moment, if we're right, you should have the ability of premonition." I said, looking at her.

"Premonition?" She whispered, her voice layered with shock.

"To see the past and future." David said.

I watched as she gulped, her eyes looking at me in doubt.

"Roxy, me? Having visions of the future?" She looked at David then. "Do you believe that too?"

David nodded, his eyes taking her shocked look in.

"You? David you are always telling me how you think I have no sense of the future. How I need to..."

"Okay okay, I get it, that was stupid, but please understand I never thought this would happen." David said.

"Okay, so you can't prove that you have powers or that I have powers for that matter, so how do I know your telling the truth? What if this was all a dream?" Ali challenged.

"Ali! I'm serious! I wasn't dreaming!" David screamed.

"Ya right and I'm a vampire!" Ali challenged.

David glared before Ali was thrown back, hitting her pink head board with a gasp. David and I starred in shock as Ali sat there, her eyes wide.

"You just pushed me!" Ali screamed.

"I did not! At least not with my hands!" David yelled.

"I think I know what's the trigger for your power, you move things when you're angry." I whispered.

"I'm not angry." David grumbled.

"Oh? I wonder what happens when we talk about Sam. Hmm, your mad I'm talking to a boy whose not you, your mad he likes me and your mad that I may possibly be falling for him. Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam."

I gasped as the books on Ali's bookcase flew off and slammed to the floor with a bang. I looked at Ali with a startled look.

"You're right, but if David can move things when he's mad, how do you activate your power?" Ali whispered. "How do I work mine?"

"I don't know, we'll have to figure that out, but Ali there is a reason we are telling you, besides the obvious facts." I whispered.

"We think Mom and dad hid it from us to protect us from something, only we don't know what it is they are protecting us from." David said.

Ali's face paled as she looked between David and I.

"You're serious aren't you?" Ali whispered.

"More serious than we've ever been." David said.

"If that's true, then we need to know how to fight this thing, should we tell mom and dad we know we're..." Ali stopped, taking a deep breath. "A witch."

"No, not yet, we don't even know if they know, we have to do this by ourselves, which means, when the time comes we have to know how to use our powers. So when do we start?" Ali said.

"When mom and dad leave for the week long doctors convention, we'll get the book of shadows out and figure this all out. If something is after us, we're going to be ready for it." David said, determination showing through his face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! ****Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	10. The plan

_Last time..._

_"When Mom leaves for the store and Dad leaves for work, we'll get the book of shadows out and figure this all out. If somethings after us, we're going to be ready for it." David said, determination showing through his face._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Roxy's POV**

I sat on the porch as mom and dad drove from the driveway, lately, she and dad had been acting so strange, and part of me wanted to know if they knew about us finding the book of shadows, if they did, they hadn't told us. I sighed, taking my hand up and fanning my face from the heat, my hair was tied up in a neat bun, but I doubted it would be like that for long with this heat. I walked up the stone steps and into the cool, air conditioned house before walking into the living room where David and Ali were sitting.

"So, um, how do we start this?" Ali asked.

"I have no idea, I say we look through the book, maybe there is some information we could use." David said.

Ali and I nodded as he stood up from his spot and walked over to the office, opening the door with ease.

"Just out of curiosity, why in the world was the book in here?" Ali said as she looked around the room.

"I don't know, maybe because they thought we'd never be able to get in?" I suggested.

"So we're still thinking mom and dad are trying to protect us from some person or thing?" Ali asked.

"Definitely, we found this in the chest." David said, taking out the dagger.

Ali took it and slid her fingers slowly over the cool mettle of the blade.

"Pure silver." She whispered.

"Come again?" David said.

"Give me the book." She said.

David complied and handed her the giant green book. She quickly started flipping through pages, looking for something. She stopped and turned the pages to David and I.

"See, pure silver hurts different types of demons, from werewolves to vampires, it's not like it kills them, but if it stabs them, it would hurt like a mother."

"Ali..."

"I know Dad is gonna flip, so not the point right now." Ali said, rolling her eyes.

"How did you know that without even flipping through the book?" David questioned.

"Okay so I've scene a lot of TV. So what?" Ali said with a smirk.

"Okay well does it say anything about our powers?" I asked, looking over Ali's shoulder.

She flipped through the pages, trying to find something, anything that would tell us about our powers.

"I don't see anything, but this." She whispered, pointing at something on the page.

David and I both looked down, before we looked at her in confusion.

"We could summon the Charmed Ones, figure out what they mean when they talked about the twins." Ali said with a smile.

"What? No way? Mom and dad would flip if we just suddenly brought one of mom's ancestors back from the dead, for all we know they could come back all gross and decaying!" I said, my voice raising up an octave.

"No, the spell is very clear." Ali said, reading the page. "They will come back exactly as humans, flesh and blood, just like us."

"That doesn't sound to bad. Come on Roxy, she'll be back in her own time before mom and dad are even home." David whispered.

"So that's two against one. You lose let's do the spell." Ali said, leaning into the box.

"You can't be serious! Mom and dad would flip! Plus we don't even know these women!" I demanded.

"Exactly, but they'll know more about us!" Ali said turning towards me. "Roxy this is the only way to find out who we are. Please, just try."

I sighed, sitting down.

"Alright how do we do this?"

"We all have to say this spell, now take hands come on." She whispered, lighting the candle she had gotten out and placing it in the center of the circle we created. "And we need a drop of blood from everyone, we do need something that was one of theirs though..."

Ali searched through the box, searching for anything. She smiled and pulled out a necklace. To my sweet Piper was written on the back of the golden locket.

"Everybody ready?" Ali whispered, taking the knife from David's outstretched hand.

She pricked her finger with the tip of the knife before dropping the blood into the open locket. She handed the knife to David who did the same before he tried to hand it over to me.

"I still think this is a bad idea, you have no idea who this women is." I said, not taking the knife.

"But it's our only clue." David said.

"No, we could talk to mom and dad." I snapped back.

"Roxy, do you really want them to look at us like we're crazy? They will, after that they will get mad we were in here and we'll be in huge trouble. This is our only way." Ali said.

I sighed before taking the knife and cutting my finger. I grimaced as I dropped the blood into the locket before glaring at the two.

"Okay now here's the spell is everyone ready?" Ali asked.

David and I nodded before saying the spell.

"Piper Halliwell. Blood of our Blood  
our Great Great Grandmother  
We Summon Thee."

I starred at David and Ali, waiting patiently but nothing happened. I was about to speak up when we were surrounded by a bright blue light. Glancing up at the ceiling, I gasped as the light got brighter and a woman stood in the middle of David, Ali and I. She had long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and brown eyes. She looked at each of us before lightly rubbing her hands against her pants.

"Well darlings, I knew I would be hearing from you soon, I just thought your mother would be with you." She said.

David, Ali, and I looked at each other, each of us shocked it had actually worked.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! ****Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	11. A fight

_Last time..._

_"Well darlings, I knew I would be hearing from you soon, I just thought your mother would be with you." She said with a smile. _

_David, Ali, and I looked at each other, each of us shocked it had actually worked._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Roxy's POV**

My eyes went wide in shock as they took in what she was saying. She smiled warmly at me taking me in before she turned and did the same to David and Ali.

"Wait, you know mom?" I whispered.

"Of course darling. My sisters and I taught her how to use her powers. Anyway what have you all summoned me for?"

"Mrs. Halliwell..." David started before she cut him off.

"Please, call me Piper, after all we are family." She said with a warm smile.

"Okay, um Piper, we want to know what is going on, we don't know...Anything. We hoped that summoning you would give us answers, like why our parents kept this from us, and why we're this set of powerful, amazing twins, and what is after us and...." David said before he stopped as she smiled.

"Although those questions are very important, they are not something I can truly answer for you. You all have to figure them out on your own darlings." Piper said.

"What why?" David demanded.

Piper smiled sadly.

"Because no one knows some of them, its history waiting to be written. But I will tell you this darlings." Piper whispered, looking at each and every one of us.

We could all see the determination and seriousness written in them as she looked into her eyes. We knew that whatever she was going to say she was going to mean it.

"You are not safe any more, especially you two." She whispered, looking at David and I. "Ali is not safe either, but she is more safe than the two of you. There is great evil in the world, it is cold, harsh, and unfeeling. It will not care if you are kids, as long as you are powerful, it will try to kill you. It will come after you with an alarming passion, and you will stand up to fight it. Do not fear your powers children, embrace them, for they will save you more often then you will be able to count." She promised.

"Please, who is after us. Would you tell us that at least?" Ali whispered.

Piper smiled sadly.

"That I could not tell you, even if I wanted to, for I myself do not know. But I do know that you mustn't lose hope, but please darlings." She whispered. "Be safe. Blessed be."

We looked at her in confusion and she smiled.

"Oh darlings! You are new to this, when a witch tells you 'blessed be', you smile and say 'blessed be' back." She said with a smile.

"Oh, Blessed be." David said.

She smiled and disappeared.

"Well that went well, we sure did get a lot of information." I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Don't even say it..." David said.

"I told you so." I growled with surprise gloat in my voice.

I knew it was useless, I mean you can't count on a spell right? I know I'm new at this, but we should have talked to mom and dad, figured it out, not worried about some stupid spell to bring the dead back. Or was she even dead? Probably.

"Oh shut up Roxy, we did accomplish something! We now know that our parents fucking lied to us and now we don't know if this unbeatable twin thing is real or not." David said as we all dropped hands.

"David we already know it's real. The spell worked." Ali growled.

"But that was with the three of us. Not Roxy and I. And if this all is real that means we're going to have demons after us." David growled.

"Exactly! Which is why the two of you need to do some spell I don't know what it would be." Ali growled.

"Whoa hang on! First calm down, second I think that we all need to chill out, get a good night's sleep, then go back out and do a spell." I said, trying to calm Ali and David down.

"I am not doing another spell! It'll be a waste of time." David growled.

"Hey you were just as game for that spell as I was!" Ali yelled.

"Well maybe it was a rush, but it didn't lead too many things good now did it?!" David screamed.

"Maybe that was because she didn't know anything!" Ali growled. "You should have never said that spell David, now look at this mess. We have demons and warlocks after us now, and it's all your fault!"

"It would have happened anyway Alison!" David yelled.

"No it wouldn't, or when it did we would have been with mom and dad! This is all your fault, it's your fault that we are going to be chased after by demons who want to kill us for our powers and torture us..."

"Ali enough!" I screamed.

They both turned to look at me.

"Look guys, fighting isn't going to change this, now we should..." I was cut off by a crash as an arm was wrapped around my waist and I was thrown into the bookcase behind where I had been standing.

"ROXY!" David and Ali screamed at the same time.

I felt immense pain as the bookshelves crashed under me and the books that had been on the ones above be feel and slammed into me. Gasping in pain, I fell into this strong, thick blanket of darkness, and just let it consume me, not caring any more.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! ****Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	12. Demons and powers

_Last time..._

_Gasping in pain I fell into this strong, thick blanket of darkness, and just let it consume me, not caring any more._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**David's POV**

I guess things had gotten a little out of hand. I loved Ali, she was my sister, and I didn't want anything to happen to her, and yet she made me so mad sometimes. I really hated to admit it, but Ali was right, I just couldn't agree to that. I mean it's not like anything had gone wrong, it's just that it really sucks when you find out some unstoppable evil demon is going to come after you and your sister for the rest of your lives. And they will try to kill us. And Ali is off suggesting another spell, when the first one gave us no info!

"It would have happened anyway Alison!" I yelled, why couldn't she see that?

We are meant to be witches, whether we like it or not.

"No it wouldn't, or when it did we would have been with mom and dad! This is all your fault, it's your fault that we are going to be chased after by demons who want to kill us for our powers and torture us..."

She was right, if I hadn't read the book, then we would still be in innocent bliss. It's all my fault that my sisters could die. Well I promise they won't die, I'll protect them with everything I have in me.

"Ali enough!" Roxy yelled at the two of us.

She hated playing the middle child, she had always told me that, and yet half the time, she was the only reason Ali and I hadn't killed each other. I sighed, I knew this was hurting her, she had the biggest heart in the world, and hated it when Ali and I couldn't get along.

"Look guys, fighting isn't going to change this, now we should..." She was cut off by the window crashing and a man grabbing her waist, running into a book case behind her.

"ROXY!" Ali and I screamed at the same time moving to help her up.

Another man ran in laughing as he tried to grab Ali. She gasped and threw her hands in front of her face. A brilliant blue bubble surrounded her, causing the man to go flying backwards as he touched it. It was like a...a...a force field. That was her power! Not premonitions, or maybe it would grow into premonitions, who knows? I was brought back to reality as the other demon, who had successfully knocked Roxy unconscious, advanced towards Ali. I growled, throwing my fist into his jaw. How had I done that one thing again...? Oh ya! I smiled as I flicked my wrist, successfully knocking him backwards.

"Ali come here!" I growled.

She quickly ran over as I grabbed the book. I flipped through the book, gripping onto Roxy's hand, just to reassure myself she was alive.

"Ali put up a shield!" I ordered.

"I don't know how!" Ali cried, her fear was thick in her voice.

"Ali do it!" I screamed.

"How?" She screamed, tears starting to pool from her eyes. "Roxy! Roxy you have to wake up to say this spell!"

Roxy groaned, and I noticed her wrist in an odd position. I had to find that spell now!

"Roxy! Come on sweetie!" Ali cried as the man I had thrown across the room began to wake up again.

I heard a moan as Roxy started coming around.

"That's it Roxy, come on, your doing great." Ali promised.

Roxy groaned before she cried out in pain because of her hand. I winced as I heard her, I hated that sound, she wasn't supposed to be making that sound! Not now not ever! I flipped through the pages faster, trying to find the spell faster, only I had no idea what spell! I stopped on a page, hoping it would work.

"Ali take her hand and say this spell with me. Roxy you have to do this too, you can do it, I know you can." I said, pointing to the spell.

I took Roxy's fingers as light as I could while holding the book out so they could both read it.

"The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us three. The power of three will set us free!"

The two demons caught flames and exploded, but not before they screamed out their message and throwing Ali on top of Roxy.

"We are not the only ones, there will be others, and they will be more powerful than you can ever imagine!"

And like a light, he was gone in a second. Leaving me to my two sisters, and apparently total danger. I sighed before I looked at Roxy, she was cradling her hand to her chest and looking at the mess of my dad's office, the one room we weren't supposed to be in. And Ali was lying on her, trying to get off the mess without hurting her sister.

"Oww!" Roxy cried out finally as Ali got off.

Quickly, I pushed some of the book case off her and took her hand gently in mine.

"What do we do? I think it's broken." Ali whispered, her fingers combing through her sister's hair.

"I'm not sure, check the book." I whispered.

"But this isn't a demon David." Ali said.

"So what? It's worth a shot, just look, it's not like it could hurt." I said, looking at Roxy.

"I'll be fine. Come on, we should get this cleaned up." Roxy whispered, trying to sit up.

I pushed her back down before she was able to get up and move about.

"Roxy, you need to stay still, you were just being crushed by a bookcase, not a pillow." I said.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital?" Ali whispered as she froze with her fingers sitting on the page.

"Guys you know we can't, it's not even that bad. Come on, you're over reacting." Roxy whispered as she began to close her eyes.

"Roxy you have to stay awake! We don't know if you have a concussion." I said shaking her. "ROXY!"

She looked up at me, her eyes sad and tiered.

"But I don't want to..." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Roxy? Roxy!" I screamed, but she didn't stir.

"Damn it." I growled.

"Here, maybe this would help. Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this scene to be unseen." Ali tried.

The bookcase was back in one piece with all the books neatly placed on their shelves and the window was fixed, the broken glass was cleaned up, and yet Roxy was still lying on the ground unconscious.

"Why didn't that work? It worked on everything else!" I yelled, scooping Roxy up.

"It's fine David, at least the den is clean, now we can get her to the hospital and make some story up." Ali said, pushing the book of shadows back into the trunk.

I sighed as I realised that this could only get worse that demon may have been threatening us, but he meant business, and my sisters and I? Well that threat means that we're screwed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	13. The Talk, The hospital

_Last time..._

_I sighed as I realised that this could only get worse, that demon may have been threatening us, but he meant business, and my sisters and I? Well that threat means that we're screwed._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**David's POV**

"Make some story up?" I asked as I rushed out of the house and put Roxy in our car.

"Ya, we can't exactly say that, oh our sister was slammed into a bookcase by a demon, and we think her wrist is broken, and she might have a concussion, what type of pill can you give her doc?" Ali said, climbing in the car after she locked the front door. "They'd probably help her get better before throwing you and I into a crazy-bin."

"Point taken, but what about mom and dad?" I said as I pulled out of the driveway.

"We don't tell them, not yet anyway." Ali said.

"Why?" I asked, glancing back at Roxy who was stretched out on the back seat.

"Because if they want to keep secrets from us, until we come up with a way to get all the truth out, it might as well be ignored." Ali said, glaring out the window.

I glanced at her, trouble was written all over her face.

"Look Ali, I agree, I am pissed they lied to us. I hate that they felt that it wasn't important enough to mention that there is some heartless evil out there who wants our head, but maybe we should ask for their help. Obviously they'll know what's going on."

"David you and I both know that Dad is so over protective that if he feels he's protecting us, he's not going to tell us anything." Ali said.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere on this topic tonight. Before I had realised it we were at the hospital.

"So what is the story?" I said, rushing to scope Roxy up.

"She fell down the stairs. Mom and dad will believe that with how klutzy she is." Ali whispered, helping me get a good grip on my twin.

I nodded before we ran into the hospital. I groaned as I realised no one was in the waiting room, nor behind the big wood desk.

"Ali run into all the rooms, try to find a doctor!" I screamed, walking towards one side of the hallway.

Ali nodded and took off to the other side, opening each door. I looked down at Roxy, who looked so fragile, so broken. She was unconscious, and her red lips stuck out on her usually pale face. I held her in my arms, her legs bent at the knees over my left arm and her back leaning on my right, she looked like a little kid, and only then did I realize how young we really were.

We aren't adults, and yet we'll face more danger than any of them could possibly imagine. Sighing again I opened one of the doors near me, intent on laying Roxy on the bed when I heard Ali and more footsteps rushing behind her. Turning, I saw a doctor and a young girl, she didn't look much older than Roxy, rushing towards us. They shared a look before the doctor helped me lay Roxy on the bed.

"What happened?" He asked, his fingers lightly pressing against her neck.

But what I found strange was that it felt like he was asking the girl more than he was asking us.

"She fell down the stairs." Ali said quickly, not catching the look the doctor shared with the girl.

The girl looked like she gave a soft shrug, maybe a worried shrug, so unnoticeable that had I not been watching her closely, I would have overlooked it. I glanced at the doctor again, beginning to get a bit worried as I watched his golden eyes sweep towards Roxy's face while his hands began to pull the x-ray machine over her wrist.

"Her wrist is broken." He said after a few minutes.

He quickly pushed his fingers to her forehead, inspecting the scalp for any cuts or bruises. I glanced at the girl again, who looked worried, really worried. I silently wondered why she was so worried, I was starting to feel weired. I glanced at them, praying they weren't demons, but so far they didn't hurt us, so they weren't right?

"She doesn't have a concussion, I think she just lost consciousness do to the pain, I'll get a cast on her and give her pain medicine, she should be fine in a little while. I'm Carlisle by the way, and this is my daughter Alice, she attends a local college."

I nodded, not really caring as long as Roxy was okay and this guy was a doctor, I thought it was strange he didn't give a last name, but I didn't care enough to press for it. And the name Carlisle sounded familiar, but I didn't care. I watched as he put the hot pink cast on Roxy's wrist and realised just how mad she was going to be about the cast. I chuckled when I pictured her reaction in my mind.

"Alright, she's all set, as soon as she wakes up, I'll have someone come in and check on her. If you guys need anything, call me." He said, writing down a number on a piece of paper.

"Um thanks." I said, taking it without even looking at it and stuffing it into my wallet.

I didn't mean to be rude, I just wanted to see my sister's big brown eyes open and sparkling.

"And here is a prescription for some pain killers if she needs them." He said handing Ali the other paper.

She nodded before glancing towards Roxy. I heard the door click shut and sighed before grabbing a chair and sitting by the bed as Ali climbed up and snuggled closer to Roxy, being as gentle as she could.

"I think we're going to be okay David, as long as we stick together, we'll be fine." Ali whispered.

I nodded, glancing towards Roxy, if we were going to be fine, why was Roxy in the hospital? I sighed and wrapped my hand around my sisters while I mulled over everything that had happened today, at least I didn't have to talk because if I had, I don't think I would have stopped screaming.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Hey guys! Well I just wanted to say, I may not be able to update in the next few days, until Mon. or Tue. because this Saturday is my birthday. Yep. Valentines day! I'm cupids daughter and I totally love it! So anyway, I will Update as soon as I get the reviews, but not if it's before Mon. or Tue. C:**

**Oh and Edward and Bella will start to get a bigger part in the next chapter. So you'll be seeing them soon! C:**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	14. Hospital chats

_Last time..._

_I nodded, glancing towards Roxy, if we were going to be fine, why was Roxy in the hospital? I sighed and wrapped my hand around my sisters while I mulled over everything that had happened today, at least I didn't have to talk because if I had, I don't think I would have stopped screaming._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Roxy's POV**

I could hear this soft beeping, one that was rather annoying and rather loud. Groaning, I tried to turn over and realised that something was in my arm, keeping me down. Opening my eyes I was assaulted by a soft light that was glowing from the bathroom, the curtains were closed to the room that looked old and was painted a pale white with matching, cold tile floors. It took me a few minutes to realise that I was in a hospital room, and that Ali was lying in the bed with me, her arms wrapped around my middle, and David was sitting in a chair, his hand holding mine as he laid his head on the bed.

I glanced down, glaring at the blur of hot pink on my wrist. A cast. Not just any cast. A hot pink cast! Great, just great. Sighing, I tried to take my mind off of the cast, I didn't want to wake David and Ali, knowing them they had probably stayed up because they were worried sick, David especially. I'm sure he told Ali to go to sleep before he would even consider sleeping himself.

"Roxy?" I heard from the door.

Turning I saw Sam standing in the doorway, looking awkward as ever. I smiled softly at him.

"Sam what are you doing here?" I whispered, my voice horse.

"My brother had a bit of an...accident." Sam whispered.

"Oh my God! Is he okay?" I whispered.

Sam smiled.

"He's more than alright, I left him when he was flirting with the nurses. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just...had a little accident." I said with a nervous laugh.

He nodded before we heard the door open and my mom and dad stood there. Dad quickly took in Sam and glared at him, but mom was the first to speak.

"Oh baby! What happened?!" Mom demanded softly, her arms quickly wrapping around me.

I sighed into her arms, not knowing what David and Ali had come up with.

"Roxy?" Dad asked, quickly coming up and wrapping his arms around me.

I sighed and lent into his arms. Ones that were surprisingly cold.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember." I lied.

"That's okay sweetie. The doctor told us that you had fallen down the stairs, and that you had hit your head on the way down. Or at least that is what David and Ali told them." Mom whispered.

"Oh, I remember some of it, just in little bits and pieces." I lied, again.

"Roxy how many times must we tell you to be careful on the stairs?" Dad said, his hand lying on my shoulder.

Behind those golden eyes you could see the fear, and relief that laced his voice that was threatening to break through.

"I'm sorry daddy." I whispered.

"Oh baby." He whispered, "I'm just glad your okay."

"Hey, um I'm going to go, Dean and dad are probably looking for me." Sam whispered. "I'll see you at school?"

"Definitely." I whispered.

He smiled before walking out the door. I guess the click of the door shutting woke up David because when I looked over David was lifting his head up and take in the scene.

"Mom? Dad?" He whispered, confused.

"David! Why didn't you call us? We were so worried!" Mom scolded, before running over and wrapping her arms around him.

He rolled his eyes but hugged her back.

"Mom, it was only a night," He said, glancing at the clock.

_3:30am_.

"Not even a night." David said, rubbing his face.

"Okay kids, are you ready to go home?" Dad asked, his hand softly shaking Ali.

"Hmmm? What?" Ali asked, opening her eyes.

"Sweetie, time to go." Mom said, trying to help her get up.

Ali groaned and rolled back over, her arms still wrapped around my waist, not letting go. I smirked at her as Dad lifted her up with ease.

"DAD! That's not fair!" Ali yelled, her hands quickly gripping his shirt and gripping it up so she wouldn't fall.

Dad just chuckled softly before glancing at me.

"Do you need help? I'm sure I could get you too." He said with a smirk.

But what is odd is the fact that behind his smirk I swear he actually believed he could. Maybe dad was a witch too? Sighing I shook my head no and slowly got out of the bed.

"Is this wise? I mean she did hit her head." David said quickly wrapping his arms around me.

"I _can _walk ya know." I grumbled.

"You're so grouchy when your tiered." David said.

Before I could snap back mom broke in.

"We talked to the doctor, don't worry, she's fine, just a broken wrist, you know that David." Mom said with a smile.

Smirking at David I started to walk forward when I heard dad gasp.

"Roxanna Faith Cullen!"

Crap! What did I do? Better yet, what did he figure out?

"Yes daddy?" I asked, timidly.

"Don't you 'daddy' me." He said after being momentarily stopped. Dang, so close. "I told you not to get your belly button pierced!"

Gasping I looked down and noticed that my shirt had ridden up and the sparkling mettle stood out on my pale skin.

"Um, well you see it...um...well it's fake! Ya, got it for my birthday." I said with a fake laugh.

"Really? Prove it?" Dad said.

Gulping I looked at David and mom for help.

"Dad, please don't get mad, it was her birthday gift, I wanted to give her something she could keep forever." David tried.

"That is not the point David. What if something had happened? What if something had gone wrong? What if **_that_** gets infected because they didn't clean the needle? What if someone had tried to kidnap the two of you, or worse! How could you disobey me?" Dad said.

What he didn't know, was how right he was.

"Dad we're sorry, really really sorry, but nothing happened!" I tried, I was lying through my teeth now.

"Roxy, I just can't believe you were so stupid." Okay that hurt. "But it doesn't matter now. We're going home and you two are grounded. We'll talk about this when we get home."

Mom looked at us, her eyes telling us she'd talk to him, so David and I sighed and reluctantly kept our mouths shut.

"Okay, I get it. Let's go." David said. "I can't wait to go home and sleep in my own bed."

But we both knew the double meaning behind the statement, we were going to be happy to be home, safe with our parents, outside of strangers arms. Glancing around the dark hallway, I had the strange feeling that we were being watched. Again. Glancing at David I faintly wondered if this magic thing would ever get easier.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	15. Ali's Plan

_Last time..._

_Glancing at David I faintly wondered if this magic thing would ever get easier._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ali's POV**

My eyes strained as the sunlight leaked through my curtains. Raising up, I looked around the room, having an odd sensation of being watched, but since no one was there I shrugged it off and pulled my legs out of their cocoon. I walked over to my desk, quietly turning on my laptop, I guess I just didn't want people to know I was a wake. Sighing I could remember last night's events clearly, almost as if they were playing out over again.

_"Ali put up a shield!" David ordered, with so much force it made me wince._

_  
"I don't know how!" I had cried, I knew my voice was thick with fear, but I didn't know how to stop it._

_  
"Ali do it!" David had screamed, fear seeping through his voice._

_  
"How?" I screamed, tears starting to pool from my eyes and run down my cheeks. "Roxy! Roxy you have to wake up to say this spell!"_

_Roxy groaned, and I noticed her wrist in an odd position with shock and fear. David had to find that spell now!_

_"Roxy! Come on sweetie!" I cried as the man David had thrown across the room began to wake up again._

Shaking my head, I ignored the pain and embarrassment that was flowing through my veins. I hated how I couldn't use my power, like David could, I mean he was actually able to fling the... the.... demons off of him with his freaking mind! Why couldn't I just bring up a little bubble, something teeny weeny that would stop a demon from killing me! Curiosity got the better of me and I opened my hands, placing them in front of me. Shaking my wrist a little, I tried to activate that bubble. Nothing happened. I tried again, groaning as it didn't work. How the hell am I supposed to activate something I don't know how to use? I heard a thump on my door and gasped, feeling the fear of being caught rush through my veins.

A large blue bubble surrounded me, casting a bright blue glow on the walls of my room. But just as quickly as it had gone up, it came back down, leaving me to look like a shell shocked little girl.

"Ali! I am so mad that you guys took me to the doctor!" Roxy said after she closed the bedroom door, apparently she didn't see anything.

"What? Why?" I asked, my voice quivering from shock.

"Because I can't do anything with this stupid cast!" Roxy groaned, annoyed.

She flopped down on my bed before she continued her rant.

"So I fell down the stairs, huh?" Roxy whispered.

"Yep, every single stair and hit your head on the floor afterwards." I said with a half smirk.

"Ali? What's the mater?" Roxy asked, suddenly sitting up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused now.

"You look, like you just saw...." She stopped looking at the door. "A demon."

"A demon? Me? Nope." I said, trying to pull the 'I'm perfectly fine' routine.

But strangly, it didn't work so well. Damn.

"Okay Ali. Spill, what is going on?" Roxy demanded.

"Nothing! I promise!" I whispered.

"Ali. I'm not stupid." Roxy said, glaring. "I know something is up."

I sighed and looked at her.

"Roxy, can I ask you something?" I whispered.

"Anything." She answered, quickly sitting up so I could join her on the bed.

"How does not being able to use your power bother you?"

"Oh, well I suppose because that just means that for now, that I'm some what safe. That even though I don't really know how to use my powers, that doesn't mean I wont, it just means that I'll have to wait to learn. Why?" Roxy asked, looking at me.

"I just want to know how to use my powers." I whispered.

"Oh, David told me about yours, he said he thinks it's a force field, and that your powers will probably develop into premonitions."

Sighing, I looked at her.

"Ya, well it bugs me. When you were unconscious, I couldn't do anything to help you, all I could do was watch as David protected you. I don't want to be weak." I whispered.

"Oh Ali! Your definitely not weak, if anything, your stronger than me. Listen to me, your powers will be there when you need them, trust me, and for now, don't be so eager to use them..." Roxy started but she was cut off by my bed room door slamming open against the wall.

Gasping I put my hands up, it was just a reflex, but it was enough to send my shield up. Smiling to myself I took in the shocked faces of Roxy and David.

"I did it!" I whispered.

"David shut the door!" Roxy whispered quickly.

He did what he was told and smiled at me. If Roxy was his girlfriend, I would say he was whipped. But that would be nasty! Ewww! Bad mental image...

"Good job Ali!" David whispered.

"See Ali, it's just a matter of time." Roxy whispered with a smile.

I grinned at them as it went away.

"Okay David what is up?" I asked, grinning like a fool.

I had done it, I had showed them that I could do it. I faintly noticed David glaring again, but really I didn't care. I was just happy I had done it.

"I am so sick of those two!" David grumbled as he sat down onto my bed.

"What? David what is the matter?" Roxy asked, rubbing his arm as he sat down.

Trying to defuse the situation I suppose.

"They act like they're normal, and it's just not true! We know what mom is! And she won't even tell us! And dad is no better! I want the truth out of them! And I want it now!" David hissed.

"I think I know how we can do it!" I said with a grin.

I quickly reached into one of my desk draws and pulled out a piece of paper that I had scribbled on after reading the book last night. David took it and unfolded it, reading it quickly. He smiled at me as Roxy looked at me questionably.

"Ali?" She asked, her voice confused.

"Well I figured that sometime, we would finally get backbones and want to know the truth. So, I copied that out of the book."

"Ali this is great! Dad and mom would have no problem telling us now!" David said with a grin.

Roxy snatched the paper, reading it quickly before looking up at me.

"What if this doesn't work guys. I mean shouldn't we just ask them first?" Roxy asked.

"No way! They won't tell us. Please Rox? Please?" David begged.

Roxy groaned and held out her hand.

"Fine. Give me the paper. Let's get this over with." She said softly.

Grinning, I grabbed a candle a put it on the bed in the middle of the circle that the three of us made.

"Ready?" I asked.

"No." Roxy mumbled.

"Yep! Let's do this thing!" David said with a grin.

"For those who want the truth revealed  
Open their hearts and secrets unseal  
From now until its now again  
From now which the memories end  
For those who are now in this house  
Only truth will be heard from their mouths."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Sorry I couldn't post last night but I was at my state strings competition, we came in First Place! Ya, baby!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	16. Talking

_Last time..._

_For those who are now in this house  
Only truth will be heard from their mouths_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Roxy's POV**

This is a bad idea. A very very very bad idea. I looked at David and Ali with a questioning look, wondering if it had worked. They grinned at each other, like a bunch of crazy little kids on Halloween and suddenly I had a really strong feeling that things were going to get bad. David and Ali jumped up, smiling to themselves as they quickly blew out the candle.

"Where are you going?" I whispered.

"To see if the spell worked." Ali said with a smirk.

"Hang on! Wait!" I yelled but it was too late, they had already run out of the room.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" David yelled.

"In the kitchen!" Mom yelled back.

Ali and David grinned before running down stairs. Crap! I thought rushing after them. This was not good! Not good at all.

"Hey mom? We had a question." I heard David say.

Groaning I appeared in the kitchen to see my dad and mom sitting at the kitchen table with pleasant smiles on their faces. Sighing, I realised how fast those smiles would disappear as soon as Ali and David opened their mouths.

"Okay so the other night I woke up to this weird noise, it was a few days ago by the way. Anyway, and somehow I made it into the office and into a chest in the corner." Yep there go their smiles. "And we know about the Book of Shadows."

Mom looked at Dad with a worried look before Dad spoke.

"Well, what do you think the book means?" Dad asked softly.

"We think it means that we're witches. Are we right?" Ali said.

"Yes." Mom answered quickly.

She gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

"Bella." Dad whispered, shocked.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell us? What the hell is going on?" David demanded.

"Don't you take that tone with me young man! And we did what we had to, we had to keep you safe." Dad growled.

"Safe from what?" I asked timidly.

I hated grilling my parents but now I was curious.

"The demon that is after you." Mom said, gasping.

"Demon? What demon?" David asked.

"We don't know, but he attacked our old home in..." Mom started but Dad quickly placed his hand over her mouth.

"Bella!" He whispered.

"Okay kids what spell did you cast?" He asked with an exasperated sigh.

"A truth spell." Ali said, her eyes growing wide.

Hang on a second, do we have to be truthful too? Damn! Why didn't Ali tell us before?

"Damn, I hate that spell..." Dad whispered.

"A truth spell?! Did you read the page that the truth spell was on?" Mom asked.

"Nope, I read the spell." Ali said, gasping.

Damn it!

"Wait we're asking the questions here!" David yelled.

"Not any more. You've gotten enough answers for today." Dad grumbled. "Do you realize how dangerous that spell is?!"

"No. But..." Ali tried.

"Dad we didn't mean to! Look, we need help to break it, can you please help us?" I begged.

"We can't baby." Mom said, looking at dad. "I never was one for spells, but I know that once a spell is written, it can't be broken 'till the allotted time is up."

Groaning I put my head in my hands, trying to think of a way to come up with a way out of this.

"I'm going to get the book." Ali announced.

"Mom, I have a question..." I said slowly, making Ali freeze. "It's important. Now are you a witch? And is dad a witch, or is he human?"

"I am a witch, but I'm also part whitelighter, and part gypsy too. And your father is no witch but he isn't exactly human. He is a..." She said before gasping and throwing her hands over her mouth.

"Then what is he?" David asked, looking at dad.

"A Vampire." Dad said quickly before gasping.

"A what?" David screamed.

"A vampire." Dad said before covering his mouth.

"How the hell are you a vampire? And why didn't you tell us? Damn it dad!" David yelled. "So you're a freak? Does that mean I'm part freak? What the hell!?"

Mom gripped dad's hand and sighed.

"They would have figured it out later anyway." Mom whispered. "It's time you all know what you are and who you are."

Mom said as Ali walked in.

"We already know who we are." David grumbled. "But now we know that we're freaks too."

"Enough David!" Dad growled. "Just because you think you know more than you really do doesn't give you the right to act like a spoiled..."

"Edward!" Mom hissed. "What your father was trying to say is you don't know who you are."

"There are missing pieces that I'm sure have been strange to you, like my family, or where we lived before, but you must understand we kept this from you to keep you safe." Dad said after a few minutes.

"Kept what mother?" David spat, his eyes turning cold.

He's always had anger problems, but they were getting pretty bad. Mom flinched at the tone David was giving her but continued anyway.

"We kept you guys from the truth of who you are. You are our daughters, and there for, the prince and princesses of Atlantis."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	17. Getting answers

_Last time..._

_"There are missing pieces that I'm sure have been strange to you, like your father's family, or where we lived before, but you must understand we kept this from you to keep you safe." Mom whispered._

_"Kept what mother?" David spat._

_Mom flinched at the tone but continued._

_"We kept you guys from the truth of who you are. You are our daughters, and there for, the prince and princesses of Atlantis."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Roxy's POV**

Prince and Princesses? I looked at them in complete shock, my throat was dry and as I stood there I realised just how crazy all of this seemed. I mean we were no royalty! I couldn't walk in a straight line, much less down a red carpet in a beautiful dress. Ali was the biggest tomboy ever, and David...Well although I love my big brother, David would be more fit to be the jester than the king.

"We wanted to tell you, we really did, but it was just...Hard." Mom whispered.

I glanced at David, who had his fist balled up and was glaring at mom and dad, but mainly dad. He had always had that feeling that they were keeping something from him, and now he knew. He had always had problems with dad for missing important things, like baseball games, or football, or anything that was important to him that had to be done outside in the sun, but now that he knew dad was a...well now that he knew what dad was, I just wondered if it made him feel any better or not. I sighed and looked at Ali, who had her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide while she looked at mom and dad with shock and anger. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to defuse this situation because I could feel the shock and pain of not knowing rolling off me in waves.

"What about your family, are they all Vampires too?" David hissed. "Are they all freaks?"

"We are not freaks David." Dad sighed, but nodded slowly. "Well my human family's dead, but I do have family with a few vampires."

"How old are you?" Ali whispered.

"117." Dad answered quickly.

I could have sworn that I heard dad say shit before he looked at mom but chose to ignore it, that wasn't important right now. Right now what was important was the fact that dad said, 117 for his age. Dad and mom exchanged a look before dad looked back at us hesitantly.

"117?!" Ali and I gasped.

David just seethed before Ali and I quickly grabbed his hands to calm him down.

"So then Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme are Vampires?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"What about Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie?" Again he nodded. "Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper?"

He nodded again and David spoke quickly.

"What about Grandma Renee and Grandpa Charlie?" David asked.

Mom spoke up then, her tone soft and reassuring.

"Charlie is a witch and Renee is a gypsy, but they aren't my parents they're my aunt and uncle, on my mother's side."

The kitchen sat in silence for a few minutes and I watched my mom and dad display worried looks as they watched us.

"What are we then?" David whispered.

"You are part witch, gypsy, whitelighter, and vampire." Dad said.

"Your also Dalle ali d'oro angeli. The Golden-Winged Angels." Mom whispered.

"Come again?" David said.

"On the day you and Roxy were born, seers and future tellers around the magical kingdom went wild, they claimed a prophecy had been fulfilled and they began telling the tell of the prophecy in which they had heard it." Dad explained.

"Which was?" Ali asked, curiosity leaking through her voice.

"Well, not many people have been able to translate it, and many different forms of the prophecy are out there. But still the gist is the same." Mom said.

"In a time of silver rain, when the heavens weep two angels shall be born. Across the sea onto the land, another daughter shall be made. Soon the three shall become the one, and powers will light their way. Letting the whole world know of their power these gods shall be a force of good. But unless these children shall find their shoes, they will be in danger. The time of redemption has come upon us..." Dad recited.

Silence swept through the kitchen, letting all of us think of what just happened.

"Maybe that will mean more to you than it does us." Dad whispered.

After a few minutes dad and mom looked at us.

"Are you guys okay?" Mom whispered, fear gripping her voice.

We didn't respond until mom tried to touch David's arms.

"Don't touch me." David hissed.

"Son, we really were trying to..." Dad started but David cut him off.

"Protect us? Well save it dad because if you were really afraid of something after us you would have taught us how to use these insane powers." David seethed. "How could you? You lied to us our whole fucking lives!"

"How could you not tell us?" Ali whispered.

"Guys, we meant to we did it's just..." Mom tried but David cut her off, it was becoming a habit for him.

"Save it mom. I just...I can't talk to either of you right now." David said before storming out the front door.

After the door slammed Dad spoke up.

"Guys..."

"Save it dad. David's right." Ali whispered, storming out.

I glanced at mom and dad once before I followed my siblings' lead and storming out of the kitchen, making sure to slam the door shut behind me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	18. Hello Ali

_Last time..._

_I glanced at mom and dad once before I followed my siblings' lead and storming out of the kitchen, making sure to slam the door shut behind me.  
_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ali's POV**

I walked down the street, a thousand thoughts running through my mind. Like why would they keep something like this from me? From us? Why couldn't they just teach us how to use our powers starting at a young age? That would save us so much fear, and anxiety, and just pain. Why did they lie to us? How could they keep something this important from us? I sighed as I realised where I was, at the place were dad used to take us to cheer us up whenever we were sad, the old park.

I quietly walked to the swing-set that was bare due to the lack of sun, and grabbed the nearest swing available. Pushing myself with my feet I sighed and stared at my feet in sadness. I felt guilty for acting the way I did to mom and dad, but I knew that if I hadn't gotten out of there when I did, I would have said something even worse than what I had already said. That truth spell sucked, but at least it worked. After a few minutes I felt the swing next to me shift and I glanced up, totally expecting to see Roxy, or even dad, sitting there, but was shocked to see a teenage girl who looked very familiar, like we had seen each other before. I just didn't know where I had seen her before.

"Hi." She said with a soft smile.

"Hi." I said, still looking down.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I've just had a long day." I whispered.

"I know." I heard her mumble

I glanced up looking into her deep gold eyes. So much like dads. Gasping I looked at her again. She had short black hair and pale skin that matched with her gray long sleeve shirt and matching black skirt. I quickly wondered if they were designer clothes. Then it dawned on me. She was the same girl from the hospital!

"What do you want with me?" I demanded.

"Just to get to know you. So I take it you know who I am?" She said with a soft smile.

"I know that you're a vampire, and that you're probably related to my father in someway." I said.

"Sister." She whispered.

"So who are you? Aunt Rosalie? Or Aunt Alice?" I asked.

"Aunt Alice, wow it feels good to say that again." She said with a smile.

"Look, not that it's not good to meet you, or I guess see you again, but I need some alone time." I said, but she didn't move. "You know, alone."

"And I get that. I do, but I'm not going to leave you alone." She stated. "What kind of Aunt would I be if I left you hurting in your time of need? So why are you so mad at my dear brother?"

"He lied to me. Pretty much my whole life." I grumbled.

"Although I know that is true, he did it because he loves you. He wanted to protect you, David and Roxy from the danger he and your mom went through." Aunt Alice whispered.

"But it didn't help! Now I know there are demons coming after me, and I don't know how to control my powers." I said with a sigh. "Neither do Roxy or David. So we're all pretty much screwed."

"I didn't say Edward was right with what he did, but that doesn't mean he was wrong. He tried Alison, and although it was a feeble attempt to keep you and your siblings safe, he still tried."

"What about mom? She just sat there and let him lie to us." I hissed. "How could she? She's no better than him now..."

"Your mother wasn't in her right mind, someone had threatened her babies. What would you have done?" She whispered. "And don't tell me that you would have told your kids the truth because you and I both know you'd want them to live a life without fear."

Sighing I realised how right she was, but that didn't make it any easier.

"How did you know I was even here anyway?" I asked.

"Like you, I have a gift. I can see the future, so I saw you out here and I saw your siblings and knew I needed to help." She said before smirking. "I just picked which one would be easiest to talk to and bingo! Here I am."

"How are David and Roxy right now?" I asked, looking at her again.

"David is blowing off steam. Roxanna is...Well talking to a friend." Aunt Alice said with a small, knowing, grin.

"Do you have to call us by our full names?" I asked with a smile.

Her grin broke out into a full, reaching her eyes, grin as she looked at me.

"No, but I lived in the palace for years, you kind of grow accustom to it." She said. "Besides, you'll get used to it."

I groaned when she said palace, making her smile even more.

"Don't worry you'll love it." She said with a smile. "Come on, your parents are freaking out."

Sighing I let her give me a hand and got up before we both started walking towards my home.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Is anyone else going to get the Twilight Movie tonight? I know I am! C:**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	19. David's talk

_Last time..._

_Sighing I let her give me a hand and got up before we both started walking towards my home. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**David's POV**

I stormed out of the house, not even caring what mom and dad thought. I can't believe they kept something like this from me! From Roxy and Ali too! I mean come on! I don't give a damn if they thought they were protecting us, it simply isn't true! And now they've probably screwed us six ways from Sunday! I came to a small ally and glared, making sure no one was around before I just flicked my wrist, sending the boxes that were all stacked up, tumbling over in one big noise. My fingers flew over everything, sending newspapers and bags flying and trash cans crashing.

"Damn it!" I screamed in anger. "I hate this!"

I sighed and collapsed onto the step of a back door and just put my head in my hands. This was so fucked up. And how the hell was I, a prince? I mean come on! This isn't possible, my parents are crazy. I mean me? A Prince? Who the hell do they think I am?!

"That was pretty cool. You need practice though."

I turned around quickly, gasping at the women who stood there. She had long blond hair and gold eyes that stood out on her pale skin. She was wearing a white dress that ended a little above her knees and matching white heels and jewelry. I quickly stood up and began walking away when she spoke.

"You don't have to be afraid of me David." She whispered. "I'm here to help you."

"How do you know my name?" I whispered.

Stopping, I turned and looked at her, finally taking in the gold eyes. The same golden eyes that a certain _liar_ has. She stepped in front of me, blocking my path to freedom.

"You're a vampire." I whispered.

She smiled sadly and closed the distance so we could stand by each other.

"Yes I am." She whispered. "But don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then you're one of Dad's sisters." I stated. "So who are you? Aunt Alice? Or Aunt Rosalie?"

She smiled at me, a heart warming, dazzling smile.

"Aunt Rosalie. And your father was right, you're a lot like me." She said with a smile, then glanced at the mess behind me. "You've got the same attitude that's for sure. And you seem as stubborn as a mule."

"What do you want with me?" I demanded. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"I don't want anything from you. I just wanted to talk."

"Then talk. Or get out of my way." I whispered.

"David you've got to accept this new information, it's important." She whispered.

"Why? So I can become king?" I demanded. "News Flash! I'm only sixteen!"

"That hasn't stopped people before, and you know it. And you need to calm down, I won't take that tone from anyone." She said. "Be polite, I know your mother taught you how to do that."

Sighing, I mumbled my apology. I knew I needed to stop acting like a kid, but it was hard.

"I know you probably think of me as a self centered brat now, huh?" I said sitting back down on the doorstep.

I heard her chuckle before she sat down next to me. Her arms casually wrapping around me.

"Not at all. I wouldn't act any differently had it been me who found out all this information." She whispered. "Let it out, scream, throw things, break things, but once you're done, you need to pull yourself together."

"I just...Don't know how." I whispered.

"You've always been strong, and you've always been smart. I know you'll be able to figure it out." She whispered.

"What if I can't do it? What if I can't figure all this out?" I said.

"You can't." She said without hesitation. "Not alone anyway, that's why you have two sisters. But you need to accept that you aren't alone, not in the least."

"But what if I screw up? I could get my sisters killed!" I whispered. "My whole family could all die because of a stupid mistake!"

She smiled sadly.

"David, everyone dies, but for this family, we have a nasty habit of coming back. We're never gone, not for long anyway." She said with a smile. "Now come on, it's time to get out of here."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because, mom and dad are about to have a heart attack from worry." She said with a smile.

"Hey Aunt Rosalie?" I whispered, I couldn't believe I was about to say this.

"Yes?" She asked, looking back at me.

"Thanks for listening."

"Anytime kid." She whispered, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "Anytime."

Shaking my head to get my thoughts back, I sighed and walked over so Aunt Rosalie and I could walk side by side back home.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Hello! I wanted to give this to you guys for a few reasons, one because I'm on spring break, and two because I have it done. But nobody seems to be reviewing any more. I'm getting less and less reviews, and I was just wondering why? I mean don't get me wrong I love the reviews I get, but I'm starting to wonder if you're losing interest in this story, so please review and tell me what you think. Even if you don't have a account you can still review. Thank you for listening to my rant! C:**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	20. Roxy's chat

_Last time..._

_Shaking my head to get my thoughts back, I sighed and walked over so Aunt Rosalie and I could walk side by side back home._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Roxy's POV**

I walked out of the house just after Ali and David had split and had been searching from them for fifteen minutes with no luck. The air was chilly and small leaves swept across the yard as I walked on the side walk. Pulling my jacket together, I faintly realised I had no idea where I was going, I just knew that I had to think and I had to get away. A car drove by, splattering water on me from a puddle. I groaned as I felt tears pushing against my eyes, wanting to be realised. The water was cold and as I looked down I noticed that the water puddle had managed to get more than half of my right pant leg drenched.

I sighed and sat down on the wet sidewalk, not caring any more. I heard another car go by and gasped, quickly throwing my hands out so I could shield myself from some of the water that was surely coming my way, but it never came. Gasping I peeked open an eye and saw I had frozen the water mid air. Smiling to myself, I moved just a little bit so the water would miss me, before I watched the water unfreeze.

"Roxy?"

I turned around quickly thinking I had been caught, and gasped.

"Sam?"

He smiled at me and walked towards me before sitting down on the sidewalk next to me. I could feel his body heat next to me, making me feel slightly better, but I was still feeling depressed, wet, and vulnerable. I hated that so much, I mean come on, couldn't I be strong once in a while?!

"Roxy what are you doing out here?" He whispered, finally breaking the icy silence.

"Trying to clear my head." I whispered back, the tears pressed against my eyelids again making it hard to concentrate.

"Bad day?"

"Definitely." I said, swirling my finger in the puddle of water.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. "I may not be a good talker, but I'm a great listener."

I looked up and smiled at him.

"I just...My parents managed to piss my brother and sister off and now they've disappeared." I whispered. "Not that I didn't disappear too, but..."

"I understand, and I'm sorry. But I bet they'll be all right. I know every time my father and I get in a fight, my brother comes looking for me, but can never find me, I turn up every time." He said with a smile.

I nodded the tears that were pushing up against my eyes now began to slowly creep out of their hiding spots.

"It's just...hard." I whispered. "I just can't believe that my parents could keep something from us like this."

He sighed and pulled me into his arms, wrapping his arms around me, pressing me into his warm jacket. I sighed comfortably and ignored the tears that were now falling.

"Something like what?" He whispered slowly.

"Something that will change my whole life, my whole families life, everything. I have to go and be a..." I stopped myself by squeezing my face into his jacket.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." he whispered as he heard my strangled gasp.

Stupid truth spell, but hey, men will believe anything...if you have a good enough excuse that is.

"It's not your fault, I just...I guess I needed someone to talk to ya know?" I said quickly.

"I definitely understand." He said with a smile. "And I'll always be here to listen."

I just placed my head deeper into his side and cried while he rubbed my back. It was comforting and it felt oddly...Well, safe. But what's more strange is...It didn't feel strange, it felt like I was meant to be there. I know I know, that was totally a chick moment, but it's the truth and right now, that was what I needed.

"Roxy, I... I know this will be totally weired, and probably the worst timing, but I think you need to hear it and I...I'll lose my nerve if I don't say it now." He whispered, making me look up. "Roxy, do you want to, I don't know, grab a movie or something?"

Smiling at him as he looked down I answered.

"You're right, that is the worst timing." I whispered looking into his sad eyes. "But I would love to."

He grinned at me as it began to rain, splashing us with rain droplets.

"So...not to push my luck or anything, but do you want to be my girlfriend?" He whispered. "Or are we going as friends?"

"We are definitely going as boyfriend and girlfriend." I whispered with a smile.

He grinned at me, looking down into my brown eyes.

"So do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

I smiled softly at him.

"I'd love that, but my dad and brother wouldn't." I whispered with a sigh. "So call me. Okay?"

He grinned and watched me turn around to face hell on earth.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**But you didn't see that coming? Don't worry, you'll see the rest of the Cullens next, I promise.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	21. Chat Part 1

_Last time..._

_He grinned and watched me turn around to face hell on earth._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ali's POV**

I was the first one back to the house and as Alice and I walked through the front door mom and dad rushed into the foyer.

"Oh thank God!" Mom whispered, wrapping her arms around me.

"We were so worried Alison!" Dad scolded before they both watched as Aunt Alice walked into the room.

"Alice!" Mom and dad said at the same time.

"Hi Edward." Aunt Alice said with a smile. "Oh Bella I've missed you so much!"

Mom and Aunt Alice hugged tightly and I saw a tear slide down mom's cheek. I glanced at dad, who had moved over to hug me and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry dad. I just needed time to think." I whispered.

"It's fine, but next time, please let us know where you're going." Dad whispered.

"You know where I went." I whispered, looking into his golden eyes.

"Oh baby girl." He whispered, hugging me tighter.

I smiled at him as the door opened. Turning, I saw that David had gotten home and was walking in the door, staring at Mom and Aunt Alice with a confused look.

"Don't ask." I whispered.

"David!" Mom said, letting go of Aunt Alice and rushing to my oldest sibling.

David smiled softly and hugged mom tightly.

"David we were worried sick! Where have you been?" Dad demanded.

"Sorry dad, I just needed to...Throw stuff." He said with a smile.

Dad sighed and pulled his son into his arms.

"I'm sorry guys, we both are." He whispered.

"I know, someone helped me realise that." David said as a blond girl walked into the room.

"David seriously! I can't believe you went out to get a girl in a time like this!" I said with a groan.

"Thank you Ali, I appreciate that knock on my character." David hissed. "But it's..."

"Rosalie!" Dad said, confused.

"Aunt Rosalie." David whispered.

We watched as Aunt Rosalie slowly wrapped her arms around mom but the hug wasn't as tight as Aunt Alice's had been.

"It's good to see you Bella." She whispered.

"You too Rose." Mom whispered.

They broke apart and Aunt Rosalie quickly wrapped her arms around her brother.

"It's good to see you Rose." Edward whispered.

"You too, the family was not the same without you guys." Aunt Rosalie whispered.

He smiled at her and they broke apart. Dad and mom looked towards the door and watched it for a few minutes and it was then I realised Roxy must have walked out too.

"Where is Roxy?" David asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Mom whispered.

"She ran out seconds after Ali did." Dad said.

"And you let her go?" David shouted, earning a look from Aunt Rosalie.

The look she gave him was enough to make him look down at his feet in shame and mumble an apology. This could work to my advantage.

"We couldn't stop her any more than either of you." Dad said with a sigh.

Sighing David and I looked at each other with a smile.

"You are such a hypocrite by the way." I whispered to David.

"That's what you are but what am I?" David said with a smile.

"A hypocrite." I repeated.

"That's what you are but what am I?" He repeated again.

"A hypocrite." I said with a smirk.

"That's what you are but what am I?" He said again.

"Enough you too!" Dad groaned.

"I can go all night with this." I said with a smile.

"That's what _**she**_ said!" David said with a grin.

"I said enough!" Dad said with a sigh.

"Oh don't worry so much Edward, you will get wrinkles prematurely." Aunt Alice said with a smile.

"Prematurely Alice?" Edward said.

Aunt Alice stuck her tongue out before Aunt Rosalie spoke up.

"Besides I'm sure she's more than capable of defending herself."

"Come on, let's go sit on the couch and wait for her." Mom suggested.

"Is she meeting up with another family member?" Dad asked Aunt Alice.

She smiled at him.

"Nope." Aunt Alice said with a smile.

"You know who she's with don't you?" He asked, receiving a nod. "And you won't tell me?"

"Definitely not." Aunt Alice said with a small smile. "It's not my business to tell."

Dad sighed and walked into the living room to join Mom and Aunt Rosalie on the couch. Ali and I took a seat on the love-seat across from the couch.

"So are you two the only ones here?" Dad asked.

"No, not by a long shot. Everyone is here." Aunt Rosalie said.

"Why haven't we seen them?" Mom asked.

"You promised you'd leave us alone!" Dad yelled.

"Oh Edward, you need to chill." Aunt Alice said.

"Did you really think that the whole family would leave you guys to face danger alone? Come on Edward, use what little brains you have." Aunt Rosalie said while she rolled her eyes.

"So where are they?" Mom asked.

"Hiding around here, so that you wouldn't know they're here. But we'll call them soon enough to tell them it's okay to see you." Aunt Alice said before her face lit up and she looked over at me and Ali. "Oh we've been dieing to see how you've grown up, Edward actually did a good job raising you."

"Shocker." Aunt Rosalie whispered, earning a glare from dad. "I can't wait to see the three of you together."

"But we had faith that we'd see you all again, and we did. I must say though, Carlisle and I were shocked when you three came to the hospital." Aunt Alice said.

"You mean you didn't see it?" Dad asked.

"No, I didn't. Very peculiar." Aunt Alice whispered.

"Come again?" David asked.

"Like you, our family has a few...Gifts." Aunt Rosalie said.

"I can see the future, Rosalie here is inhumanly beautiful, our mom Esme, is very compassionate, our father Carlisle is able to resist human blood better than any other vamp. Rose's husband Emmett is unusually strong, and my husband Jasper is able to feel other people's emotions. And your father here can read minds."

Now that doesn't surprise me. It seems like he always knows what I plain on doing. Dad looked at me with a soft smile when we heard the front door open. None of us made a move to get up, only because we knew she'd walk into the living room anyway. And she did, not a moment later.

"Daddy, mom, I'm sorry." She whispered.

They sighed in relief and quickly wrapped their arms around her.

"It's okay baby." Mom whispered.

"Just don't do that again." Dad said quietly.

"Okay, well Edward, there is a reason we came back." Aunt Rosalie said softly.

"More than to see your nieces and nephew?" Mom asked.

Aunt Alice laughed before she opened her mouth.

"Way more. You see after you guys left Atlantis, we were able to govern it for a while. But then it all went to Hell."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	22. Chat Part 2

_Last time..._

_"You see after you guys left Atlantis, we were able to govern it for a while. But then it all went to Hell."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Roxy's POV**

I looked at whom I now knew as Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie. They were sitting on the sofa while they waited on their family to come over, aunt Alice had promised it wouldn't be long, but who really knew? Dad was pacing between the couch and the two lazy boy seats that were currently being used by Alice and Rosalie. I looked at David, who was staring at dad, and Ali, who held her head in her hands, confusion was written on all three of our faces. Aunt Alice and Rosalie had said nothing else, telling mom and dad that they would as soon as the others got here, but they were sure taking their sweet time.

I looked up as soon as I heard the front door open before people began filling the living room. A young women, maybe mid twenty years old came in with her hand in another, similarly aged, golden haired man. Another golden haired man walked in a few seconds later and rushed to Aunt Alice, hugging her.

"I'm fine Jazzy, I''ve only been gone a few hours." Aunt Alice joked, but you could tell by the look in her eyes she loved it when he did that.

"I missed you." He whispered.

I gasped as I was grabbed, along with David and Ali, and pulled into a large group hug. I guess I hadn't been paying any attention to what was going on with the other two people.

"Mr. Whitlock?" Ali whispered with confusion after the women let us go.

"Hello Alison, but you can call me Uncle Jasper now." He whispered softly.

"Jasper?" Dad asked in confusion.

"Well I'm sure Alice told you that we all took up different jobs, to remain hidden yet still be by the kids if they needed us. I was a guidance councilor at Alison's school." He informed my dad.

The door opened again and another man walked in, he was tall and very muscular with curly brown hair. I watched as he quickly went to Rosalie and kissed her.

"Mr. McCarty?" I whispered in shock.

He smiled at me.

"Well...that explains so much." I whispered.

He smiled at me.

"Yep, I'm your uncle kid. Call me Uncle Emmett. Or just Emmett. Or even the amazingly strong, totally awesome E."

"Okay, now that we're all here, I demand some answers." Dad said as he sat down on the couch with mom.

Everyone took their seats before Jasper spoke up.

"Well, it was fine at first, no problems. People respected us and listened to us as we led them. They knew why you had gone back to...Well home I suppose, and understood we needed to find the person after the kids." Uncle Jasper stated.

"That doesn't sound bad at all." Dad said, confused.

"It doesn't, but that isn't what is bad." Aunt Rosalie whispered.

"I guess it all happened a few months after you had left, magical folks began disappearing. At first we thought it was nothing, then whole towns began to disappear." Uncle Emmett said.

"Things got out of control fast, panic spread faster than a wild fire." Carlisle said.

"In other words, the world of magic came crashing down with a bang." Uncle Emmet whispered. "A big bang. Get it?"

"Yes Emmett we get it." Dad said with an annoyed sigh.

"So what happened?" Mom whispered with shock and fear.

"We tried to figure out what in the world was going on, then things began to get out of hand at the palace." Uncle Jasper whispered.

"What?" Mom demanded.

"Tali disappeared first." Carlisle whispered sadly.

"No!" Mom cried out in anguish. "Please tell me Grams, and Aunt Phoebe and Paige are okay!"

"I'm sorry Bella, but right after Tali disappeared, then Piper did, then Phoebe, and Paige soon after. Something was taking everyone, but it seemed like it had been without a struggle." Carlisle answered.

"We figure it's the demon after you guys who did it, but all the same, we came here to protect you, but now..." Uncle Emmett trailed off.

"We think we need to go back, and with the three of you..." Carlisle said, looking at David, Ali and I. "Getting your powers, we think it's time you come back with us."

"Wait what?" David whispered.

"It's time for you to come back to Atlantis with us, it's your destiny." Carlisle whispered softly. "It's time for the three of you to rule the land in which you were born."

"You can't be serious! We don't even know how to get there!" Ali whispered.

"But you will, we'll help you, and your very very powerful kids, and you..." Carlisle started but Ali cut him off.

"Are you kidding? All I've got is a dinky little bubble that is supposed to protect me but won't come up when I need it." Ali groaned.

"That's not true Ali..." David started before he and Ali began arguing.

Soon the whole room erupted into ciaos. People were yelling at each other, some were trying to calm people down, others were just sitting there watching. Groaning I lifted my hands up, out of habit, so I could talk.

"Would everyone please shut up!" I growled, flicking my wrist.

As I closed my eyes everything was quiet, not even a sound was present.

"What the hell?" I heard David whisper.

"Roxy?" Ali added.

"What? I have a headache!" I growled.

"That's not what I mean Roxy. Look up." David whispered.

I glanced up and gasped. The whole room was...Frozen...everyone who had been talking had their mouths open, but nothing was coming out.

"What the..." I whispered sitting up quickly.

David joined me before sitting in front of dad and waving his hand in front of dad's face.

"Do you think if I punched him, he'd feel it?" David asked, trying to lighten the mood I suppose.

"David!" Ali and I yelled.

"What do we do?" I asked, looking at everyone in the room.

"We wait I guess." David said.

"Okay, Roxy? I have to say your power is freaking awesome!" Ali said with a grin.

I grinned sheepishly.

"So how long did it take to unfreeze when you froze the glass?" David asked.

"A few seconds." I whispered before everyone began yelling again.

I glanced at David who smiled and turned back to everyone.

"Stop! Wait!" I yelled.

They turned to me and looked at David and Ali as well.

"Look, I'm not sure if that would be the smartest thing for us. We're just high school students." David said softly, trying to make it soft enough so they couldn't hear it.

"What?" Carlisle said, still calm and positive.

"It's just, we wouldn't know where to begin, what to do." Ali tried.

"Well, I don't want to upset you guys, or feel make you feel like you have to do anything..." Carlisle stated, "But you guys were born into this world, and unfortunate you are going to be brought in, whether you like it or not."

"Can't mom and dad just step up again?" David questioned.

Uncles Emmett and Jasper looked at Carlisle with a confused look.

"No, it won't work." Aunt Alice pointed out.

"Bella's powerful, but not nearly as powerful as the three of you." Aunt Rosalie said before adding "Especially when you're together."

"So then that's it, isn't it." I whispered. "We're going if we agree or not."

"It's your destiny, whether you like it or not, it's what you were born to be." Carlisle said softly, trying not to scare us away I suppose.

Sighing I glanced at David before I looked at Ali. Our minds had been made up long before we had even been brought into the matter, and unfortunately, we all knew that it was for the best. David sighed and spoke up.

"Then I guess we're going to Atlantis."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Hey guys! Sorry it was a day late, I had a choir thing to go to and didn't get back until around midnight, and I really just wanted to go to bed. I hope you like it!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	23. Chat Part 3

_Last time…_

_"Then I guess we're going to Atlantis."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Roxy's POV**

Atlantis? The name repeated over and over again in my mind. The lost city, the whole shebang of ancient cultures, and I was going to see it. But if I left then what about Sam? My thoughts stopped as I repeated that name over and over again in my head. Why did I care? I mean sure maybe I had a little crush…I couldn't leave him could I? It hurt to even think about that, but why?

"We want you guys to be informed in your decision; we want you guys to understand that if you go… You may not return for a while." Carlisle whispered.

Ali, David and I looked at each other in shock.

"What?"

"Like your mother and father discovered, Atlantis grows on you. It is very hard to leave, especially when you start getting better at using your powers." Uncle Emmett informed us.

"I'm not so sure about that. Look, if this is as dangerous as you say it is then why are we taking a chance like this? Why not let these… Demons have there way?" David questioned.

"Because David, we can not let them take over the capital for good magic. If we do, things could go terribly wrong." Uncle Jasper added.

"The capital for good magic? Dang guys, even I know that sounds retarded." Ali whispered.

David and I smiled softly at her before the phone rang loudly. I sighed and got off the couch, being closest to it.

"Hello?"

"Roxy? Hey it's Sam."

"Oh hey Sam what's up?" I asked, feeling eyes on the back of my head.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go for that movie now."

I grinned at him before I felt David try to grab the phone from my hands.

"I'd love to."

"Cool, I'll be there in an hour?" Sam asked.

"That would be great."

"Okay, well bye!"

"Bye Sam!"

I hung up the phone and slowly turned to face my father and brother.

"Roxanna! I think now is the wrong time to go to the movies." Dad scolded.

"Actually Edward, I think it's a great idea." Carlisle whispered.

"What?" Dad and David both hissed at the same time.

"Look son, I want the three of them to come to Atlantis, I want them to save good magic and I want them to listen to their destiny, but they need to know what they could be giving up." Carlisle answered calmly.

"I agree with Carlisle, it isn't that I don't want them to come to Atlantis, and I know there will be more guys where ever they go. But they need to understand both sides before they chose." Esme whispered.

"Mom…" Dad groaned.

"Edward, mom and dad are right. Bella was thrown into the world of magic when she first met us, it was her destiny, and when we left, she believed there was no other way, she believed that magic was her life, and she accepted her choice. But these kids have only stuck their toes in the water, there is still time to pull out. They need to make a choice, and maybe this will help. When Roxy gets back from the movies, she'll tell us her decision, it will also give Ali and David time to think as well. It really is for the best Edward." Aunt Rosalie said.

"But why does she have to spend that time with a boy?" David grumbled.

I sighed and glared at him before I stepped off the couch and rushed up the stairs to my room. I looked through my closet, trying to find something to wear, what do you wear if this is possibly the last time you'll see someone?

"Don't worry Roxy! We've come to help!"

I jumped and spun around to see Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie standing in the doorway with a grin.

"Jeez, you guys scared the hell out of me." I whispered.

They smiled before I found myself sitting in my vanity chair while Aunt Rosalie worked on my hair and Aunt Alice rummaged through my closet. It took forty five minutes before Aunts Alice and Rosalie finally let me up from the chair to see my reflection. I was so nervous about what I would see that when I actually stood in front of the mirror I gasped.

"If we had more time we could do so much better." Aunt Alice said with a grin.

"I love it."

"I have to say, she takes it so much better than Bella ever has." Aunt Rosalie commented.

My shoulder length brown hair was lightly curled and my make up was light enough so that I didn't look totally different but it expressed my facial features. I was wearing tight skinny jeans that were colored black and a red halter top that clung to my curves in all the right areas.

"Well Roxy, you're done." Aunt Alice said with a grin.

"Thank you both so much!" I yelled, throwing my arms around them.

"Roxy, we want you to promise us something." Aunt Rosalie said, making me look her in the eyes.

"Anything."

"Sweetheart we want you to have a good time, we want you to forget about this mess for the night. Just relax and let that boy take your mind off this crap." Aunt Alice informed me.

"Why do you guys care so much?" I asked, not wanting to sound mean, but wanting to understand.

"Darling, you're our niece and I won't stand by and watch as the best years of your life are ruined."

"I'll do my best." I whispered.

"Good. Cause he's here." Aunt Alice said, not a moment before the door bell rang.

I grinned at them as I heard my dad open the door before I walked out of my room. It seemed like the walk to the stairs was the longest journey of my life and I sucked in a deep breath before I stood at the top of the stairs and looked down. My father, brother and uncles were looking at me in shock before I walked down the stairs and looked at Sam. He was wearing a white turtle neck and tan jeans and his mouth was slightly open as he looked at me before he was able to shake out of his trance.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly and for a moment I forgot about everyone else.

I nodded, feeling the blood rush to my face as I took his outstretched hand.

"Have her back by ten." Dad demanded.

"I will sir."

I grinned at him as he pulled me out the front door and to his black car. This was going to be a hell of a night.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Sorry guys, I didn't mean to disappear for so long, but my computer completely crashed, I couldn't do anything with it, and when it crashed it took what I had already written and poof! It was gone, so my chapters may have been spaced out but for now I am back to work! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

Also, I would like to thank _AlexandraEsmeraldaIsabella_ for telling me what she wanted to see so I was able to take her wish and get off my writers block and back on my toes, hopefully I'll get more reviews like that because I need ideas.

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	24. First Date

**To my faithful readers/friends,**

**I am so so sorry that it has taken me this long to post the next chapter, it was never my intention to leave for so long, especially without letting anyone know. I am alive just so you all know C: and I am writing again.**

**The reason I left was because I felt like no one was reading my stories, and I know better now than ever because of all the reviews and messages I have received from you guys. I know it was stupid, and I never left because someone placed a mean comment or anything, I guess I just wanted to see if anyone would miss my writing. Now I know. C:**

**So I am glad to say I am back and will continue writing. I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter C: **

**Stacie-Ann C:**

_Last time…_

_This was going to be one hell of a night._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Roxy's POV**

Sam and I walked up the stairs of the old movie theater, the one that has been around for years. Marcus Movie theater. We stood at the ticket counter, neither of us talking, both of us letting the cursed awkward silence win.

"So Sam, what are we watching?"

"How about we see Friday the thirteenth?" Sam asked.

Great a scary movie, just what I need. But instead of saying no I just smiled at him.

"Sure, I'd love to."

Sam got the tickets and we walked towards the seats before we sat down. During the movie nobody showed up, so Sam and I had the whole theater to ourselves, which made it less embarrassing for me seeing as how every time the murder struck, I screamed. In the end of the movie Sam and I were laughing and talking, which is pretty much how the ride home was going. It was just two teens driving home after a great date.

"So did you work things out with your parents?" Sam questioned, staring out the windshield.

"Sort of, we still have a lot of drama." _More than you'll ever know._

"You know, you can talk to me."

As we stopped at a red light I looked into his eyes, trying to see if I could see his soul like everyone says. He seemed sure, so true and very ready to be there if I needed him. What if I tried to talk to him and he flipped out?

"Well, it's just confusing I guess. Sam, I have to tell you something."

"Anything." He whispered, taking my hand in his before he started driving again.

"I feel like I can tell you anything." I whispered before taking a deep breath. "Sam my family may be going away for a while."

He glanced at me shocked.

"Road! Road!" I screamed before he turned back to see what he was doing.

"Going away? Why?"

"Family stuff, I can't explain."

"Roxy, you can't live your life in fear. Talk to me, let me help you."

Looking in his eyes again I took a deep breath.

"Sam, I want to…"

"Then why don't you? Roxy, life is short, not to mention dangerous, if you go through it alone, you're sure to get burned. But if you go through it with another person, well you will have more of a chance to get out of it alive."

"You won't understand."

"Maybe, maybe not. But you need to try!" He exclaimed, pulling up to my home. "Come on Roxy, what do you have to lose?"

"You." I whispered, getting out of the car and walking up the stairs to the front door.

"Wait! Roxy please!" Sam called after me.

I sighed and stood on the porch as he stood behind me. Turning around I looked into his eyes, so full of fear, anger, and something else that looked a little like... Love.

"What do you want from me Sam?! I can't, no I won't say it because then you'll leave!"

"I want you Roxy!" Sam screamed, pushing me against the door and placing his lips on mine.

I can't say I wasn't shocked because when he placed his lips on mine I almost fainted, but it felt so natural. His lips were warm and soft as they moved softly against mine and I suddenly felt like I was floating.

"Roxy." Sam whispered against my lips. "I can't stand this whole situation."

"What situation?" I whispered.

"The "I lie and pretend that I can live without you" bit. Roxy I'm done lying." Sam whispered. "We may not have been going out for long but that does not mean that I don't fucking want to be with you!

I grinned at him. "Well it is a bit soon."

"I don't give a rats ass if it's a bit soon Roxy. I like you." He whispered. "And that means I'm going to help you."

"Sam...I am not sure I can tell you. I want to, but I don't know if I can." I whispered.

"I am sure you can. And if we're going to tell secrets you should know something about me…" He whispered before the window next to me broke open, shattering into millions of pieces as a coffee table hit the grass.

"Holly shit!" I yelled, running in the house.

I stopped dead at what I saw, my family. Everyone, from David and Ali to Carlisle and Esme, stood on one side of the house and a man holding a torch gun standing on the other side. Dad had his body in front of Ali and Uncle Emmett had his in front of David shielding them.

"Who the hell are you?" I screamed glaring at the man.

"Well Sammy, it seems you had a good time."

I spun around and saw Dean standing behind us with his back was against the door. I looked at Sam in shock before I glared at Dean.

"What the hell is going on."

"Well darling…" Dean said, earning a growl from Dad and Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. "When we heard that our sweet little Sam was dating a vampire freak, we figured we'd come and stop it before it got messy."

I made a move towards Sam's father, refusing to look at Sam when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I spun around and looked at him.

"What the hell do you want?!" I demanded, shrugging away from him.

"Roxy I had nothing to do with this!" Sam pleaded.

I looked into his eyes before looking at Uncle Jasper, knowing he could tell if Sam was lying. Uncle Jasper silently nodded his head, telling me Sam was telling the truth, before I sighed and looked at his father and brother.

"Well go on girl. Stand by your _family_." Sam's father spat the last word as I glared at him.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?!" Ali screamed.

"You're all evil! You all have to die." Dean spat.

"Like hell we are!" Uncle Emmett spat, making a move towards Dean.

"Uh uh. Stay right there vamp." Dean hissed.

"Sam! Talk to your father!" I screamed.

"Dad quit it! They haven't done anything!" Sam tried.

"Says you! Who knows how many people they've killed?!"

"How many people have you killed?" David spat.

"They weren't people." Dean glared.

"Look, everyone cool off!" Carlisle said. "How about we talk this out?"

"Enough talk." Dean whispered.

"It's time to end this." Sam's father added.

Roxy screamed as Sam's father pulled the trigger.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	25. The Verdict

_Last time…_

_Roxy screamed as Sam's father pulled the trigger._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ali's POV**

I squeezed my eyes shut as John pulled the trigger, afraid of what might happen. But nothing did. There was no burning, no screaming, no pain. I opened my eyes and sighed with relief as I realized what happened.

"Damn Roxy, if you had been a moment late." I whispered as David and I rushed to hug her.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." She whispered into my shoulder.

"No it's not. This is all that psychos' freaks fault." David corrected.

"What do we do David? Fire could kill them, it will kill them!" Roxy screamed.

I gasped as I felt a strong pull and the scene disappeared in front of my eyes. I was still standing in the same spot, but David had moved and was standing in front of John, taking the gun from the man. The gun went off but I suddenly put a force field around David and our family, saving them from the flame. Suddenly the scene was gone and I quickly looked at Roxy and David.

"Ali did you just have a vision?" David whispered.

I nodded quickly before I spoke.

"David go take the gun from John and Roxy, what ever you do, do not unfreeze him." I said.

"Great no pressure!" Roxy hissed.

David nodded and walked over to John prying the silver gun from his fingers. As soon as the gun was away from John I nodded towards Roxy who put her hands down, allowing the scene to unfreeze. As soon as it did I threw my hands up, covering everyone who mattered with a blue bubble, and leaving John and Dean unprotected.

John went up in flames, he began screaming, yelling, trying to break free of the flames that hit his body. Sam gasped, jumping from his spot and throwing his arms around both Roxy and I and throwing us to the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard John howling and screaming in pain, I knew he was probably in more pain than any of us would ever know. I felt hot drops fall down my cheeks and I realized I was crying at the same time Roxy must have because she grabbed my hand and put her hand on my cheek to turn my eyes away from the dieing man. Somehow she did what I couldn't do.

"DAD! Sam help me! SAM!" Dean was beyond furious as he desperately tried to save his father, but no body was helping. "SAM! Get off your butt and help! HE IS DIEING! DAD! Please!"

John's screams died down before we heard the hiss of the fire extinguisher. Sam looked back up at his brother before helping Roxy and I stand. John was laying on the floor while Dean extinguished the flames covering his dad.

"You bastard." Dean hissed at Sam, his arms holding his father's unconscious body. "You saw him almost die, and you save the damned. You picked evil over family! YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! It's your fault hes hurt! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Sam stared at him, a single tear slid down his cheek.

"Dean…" Sam whispered.

"Don't talk to me, as far as I'm concerned, I have no brother." Dean hissed, walking towards the front door and shoving me out of the way before turning and looking at Roxy. "I'll be back, and I'll kill them Sam. I will make you watch as I kill every member of her family, and then I will kill her Sam. And I can promise you, after I am done with her, she will be begging for death."

"You will not lay one hand on my daughter." Dad growled.

Dean glared at him and I noticed underneath the anger and frustration, he was scared. I know it sounds cheesy, but I could see that he was afraid he was going to lose his father.

"Why Dean? Why do they have to suffer when Dad attacked them?!" Sam screamed.

"They are EVIL Sam! Have you not heard a word of what dad as been saying your whole life?!" Dean glared before he picked his father off the ground.

Dad made a move to grab him but mom held him back as Dean left our home, slamming the door behind him in a move to leave. I let out the breath I was subconsciously holding in as dad and mom wrapped there arms around me. I glanced up and watched as David was grabbed by Aunts Alice and Rosalie and Roxy was grabbed by Sam. Everyone held on tightly as they thought about what happened tonight. I sighed before I looked at my brother and sister, who caught my eyes at the same time. We knew what we had to do.

"Guys, we don't want to go to Atlantis." David whispered. "But it seems we have no choice."

"If you're going, than I am too." Sam said to Roxy, holding her tight.

"The hell you are!" Uncle Emmett hissed.

Sam glanced up at him, determination flashing in his eyes.

"And why not?" Sam growled.

"For one thing your family just tried to barbecue us!" Uncle Jasper growled.

"For another you've been dating my daughter for a full day and you're ready to marry her?" Dad spat.

"Dad!" Roxy yelled.

"Do not dad me. We don't even know what the hell he is!" Dad argued.

"With all due respect sir, did you see me standing there with the blow torch?" Sam questioned. "Or making threats to kill your family. I am not saying that Dean will act on those threats, he most likely will wake up tomorrow and feel guilty as fuck, but if he does strike…Well I'll not what he's capable of, and I'll know how to stop him."

"Edward, the boy has a point." Carlisle added to the conversation.

Dad just glared at him.

"You do realize what your family will say when they find out you joined the vamps correct?" Mom asked.

"I understand ma'm." Sam said.

Dad sighed before looking at Sam.

"Fine, but I swear on my life that if you ever hurt any of my family I will kick your ass." Dad growled.

"I will never do that intentionally." Sam whispered, looking down at Roxy.

She gave him a soft smile before she rubbed his arm. It was then that I saw a small tear fall from his eyes and I knew instantly it was because he knew what he was giving up. He may know that John was a pain in the ass, but that didn't stop the fact that he was his father. And Dean, well it seemed as if he was just misguided. I felt bad for him but I kept my mouth shut.

"Okay kids, Bella sweetie, we have a spell that you can say to get us back." Carlisle whispered, handing mom a very old piece of paper.

"Ancient wise ones  
link to my will  
my greatest desire  
now you fulfill."

Mom read the spell quickly and soon we found ourselves standing in a grass field, surrounded by Roses and daisies.

"Well children, welcome home." Carlisle whispered, intertwining his fingers with Esme's.

I sighed in contempt, we were finally home.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


End file.
